A twisted world after all
by LilsurferSango
Summary: When Sydney finds out Sark knew where she was in her two year disappearance she must decide just how far she's willing to go to find out. What secret is Irina and Sloane keeping? What happens when their secret comes out...Life can ALWAYS get worse plz R
1. Not too bad

*Disclaimer*: I do not own Alias or any of its characters, **sadly**. That honor belongs to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, ABC, and everyone else who owns it. I do not own the song "Have you ever" either, sadly that belongs to Brandy and anyone else who helped her. But she's a great singer and I am NOWHERE as good as her so, I love the lyrics to that song and they just seemed to go sooo well with the story so I'm borrowing it. 

A/N: THIS WHOLE STORY is dedicated to naughty/nice/brilliant otherwise known as bbclarinetgurl. Hope you like the story. Oh yeah, and the lyrics to "have you ever" wont be in the correct order b/c I'm putting them in the story where they fit best. Oh yeah this chapter is gonna be short b/c it's more like an intro then a chapter.

Distribution: Please ask for my permission first before posting this story on your site, a different site or under your name. 

Suggested Listening: "Have you ever" by Brandy (email me if you want the lyrics to the song)

Summary: **What if Sark knows what happened to Sydney in the past 2 years, if so how did he find out, and how far is she willing to go to find out? What if Sloane and Irina share a secret? What could it be? Have to read story to find out the pairings.**

*I have a question does Sydney now live in a house or another apartment? Oh well if anyone knows please either leave it in your review or email me at: **durityme2002@yahoo.com**** . Until i find out I'm gonna use that she's living in a house. What about Weiss, Sydney's his neighbor so does he live in a house or an apartment. So one please tell me. Until then, I'm using that he lives in a house also. * **

A twisted world after all 

Chapter 1 

Sydney Bristow sat on her couch as she tried desperately to understand why he had so easily moved on without finding out more about what had happened. She couldn't go to sleep, every time she tried to the scene kept playing over in her head.

'You were missing for almost 2 years'

'I buried you'

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night? 

So busy in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her doorbell ring.

'I'm not sorry I moved on.'

__

Have you fin'ly found the one 

You've given your heart to   
Only to find that one   
Won't give their heart to you? 

She closed her eyes and tried to unsuccessfully block it out of her mind.

'I think you should know that I'm Michael Vaughn's wife.'

DING DONG the doorbell rang again and pounding on the door started before Sydney broke out of her trance. Jumping off the couch she hurried to the door.

"I'm coming!" Peering into the peephole she took a step back shocked to see a certain conceited, good looking British guy outside of her door. She just stood there waiting for him to leave. Sark stood on the other side of the door knowing that he wouldn't budge, knowing that curiosity would get the better of her. With a sigh Sydney finally opened the door. 

"What do you want?"

"What, I can't stop by and say hi?" All that got for him was an angry glare.

'What do you want?"

Silence

*Rolls eyes* "Goodbye Sark" *starts to close door*

"Wait!" Sark yelled blocking her from completely closing the door.

"Wait for what?" she asked crossing he arms, putting most of her weight on one foot- BIG MISTAKE

With her momentarily distracted Sark slid inside before she could do anything about it. Sydney gave a shriek as she closed the door and headed after Sark. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"You know your hair is really pretty when you have it down like that" Sark called from an unknown hiding place. 

Sydney gave a look that screamed 'what are _you_ smoking?'

"Ok, ok, ok", *sigh*, "I want your help in getting back my money," he confessed stepping out of the kitchen. 

"What's in it for me?" Sydney asked as her phone rang. Motioning for him to be quiet she answered her phone (that Weiss had bought for her). 

"Hello?"

"Sydney?" a voice asked

"Yeah"

"I just called to see if you were all right," the voice explained.

"Yeah", Sydney started staring at Sark hoping that he would keep his mouth shut. "I'm fine, thanks for calling Weiss. Bye." With that she hung up and gave Sark a look of gratitude for his silence. 

'I came to see if you were all right.'

'No you didn't you came for closure, you came to help your conscience.'

__

Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away?   
You'd give anything   
To make them feel the same?   
Have you ever searched for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start? 

" I am only asking that you help me in exchange for my forgiveness."

"I thought you had already forgave me"

*Thinks* "I could take it back"

*Sighs* "I don't have time for this, get out before I alert the CIA that you're here."

"Think about what I said" he stated walking out of her house. He lingered outside of her doorway until Sydney walked up to him. 

Seizing the moment Sark lowered his lips to Sydney's until eventually Sydney pulled away and said simply,

"Goodbye" and closed the door locking it. 

Sark stood outside of her door for a second and whispered, "Give me a chance Sydney." After a few seconds he added, "For old times sake."

Weiss stood outside of his *house* and stared as Sark left Sydney's *house* (unharmed) and headed for his car. 

Weiss raised one eyebrow and wondered if Sydney had found someone else already. _Couldn't picture her with Sark, but, I've seen stranger. _Weiss thought. 

Sitting back down on her couch thoughts of a certain wealthy (well used to be anyway) British guy moved through her mind as she licked her lips. _Hmm. Not half bad. _

A/N: OMG! Lol, Weiss thinks that Sydney and Sark might be 'getting to know each other better' maybe later. I promise major S/S coming up. It just has to take a little while because in the season premier she wasn't head over heels in love with Sark. Oh yeah, and Sydney might 'accidentally' hit Lauren later on, hehehe. I promise that the story will get better. I might even have Sark sing to her, maybe even make a certain French agent jealous. Hmm might have her do something _special _for him in the net chapter, you never know. This is my payback for you getting married! Sorry got carried away. Lol, last season everyone way like Sydney and Vaughn, Sydney and Vaughn, Sydney and Vaughn, now this season everyone's like, Sydney and Sark, Sydney and Sark, Sydney and Sark. Has a better ring to it, don't you think? I hate Sark's haircut that the CIA made him get, it looked **_much _**better before it was cut. But maybe it'll grow back. So what do I have in store for S/S, you'll have to find read it 2 find out. Please review! 

-LilsurferSango 


	2. Are you afriad of what you'll find on th...

*Disclaimer*: come on you guys, Alias is not mine, haven't we gone over this before? That honor belongs to JJ Abrams, ABC, Bad Robot, and all the other people who own it, who happen not to be me, not to be related to me, or not to even know I exist. Do I really have to say this in every chapter? This is seriously bringing me down. I am just borrowing the characters. Don't sue me I have no money. The only thing you can get from me is the lint from my pocket and a letter written to me by my best friend.

DEDICATION: I'm dedicating this WHOLE story to 1 person and 1 person only. Nope, it's not me. I'm dedicating this story to bbclarinetgurl, so if your not her, too bad. If you wanted this to be dedicated to you, then you know how I feel that Alias does not belong to me. Nuff Said. 

Distribution: Please email me if you want to post this story somewhere, or under your name. Please after I give you permission, please make sure you put down that I came up with it. 

Summary: **What if Sark knows what happened to Sydney in the past 2 years, if so how did he find out, and how far is she willing to go to find out? What if Sloane and Irina share a secret? What could it be? Have to read story to find out the pairings.**

A/N: If you are actually reading all of this before reading the story then major kudos to you! If not, oh well, can't force you. I wont keep you up any longer; you can start reading the story now.

Previously on: A twisted world after all.

Weiss raised one eyebrow and wondered if Sydney had found someone else already. _Couldn't picture her with Sark, but, I've seen stranger. _Weiss thought. 

Sitting back down on her couch thoughts of a certain wealthy (well used to be anyway) British guy moved through her mind as she licked her lips. _Hmm. Not half bad. _

A twisted world after all 

Chapter 2

Sydney sat down on a bench in an unfamiliar park. Casually stretching she reached from behind the bench and pulled out an envelope. 

__

To Miss S.,

Creative Industries sorrowfully declines your offer to become a sponsor. Already having more then necessary, you are a rival of our biggest sponsor, and we can't jeopardize that. So, although having you would be a huge gain for us, the losses we could receive heavily outweigh the profits. 

Wishing you the best of luck,

Creative Industries.

Sark had given her something earlier to translate it. Give or take a few words it translated into: To Miss B. (Bristow in case you were wondering)

Yesterday evening you asked me about helping me get back my money. You wanted to know what was in it for you. I have information about what happened to you in your missing 2 years. Not completely of course, but a portion of it. Hopefully, you'll take this into consideration before we meet again. Don't worry about it, I will contact you soon. 

F.Y.,

Sark

'F.Y. ' what the hell did 'F.Y.' mean? Sydney was still trying to figure that out as she quietly stepped into the club. It was similar to a mission she had done while working for SD-6 except the details were different. She still hadn't figured out what Sark was doing walking around town with the CIA as far as she could tell not after him. Quickly slipping off into a disguised corridor she quietly slipped into what appeared to be a computer lab. Attaching one of Marshall's gadgets on the computer she effortlessly hacked into Hannah's files. Thank god for allies. Hannah wanted to gain more powerful allies and in order for that to happen she had to show them everything. Which, if you knew the right time to, made it extremely easy to hack into her files. Copying everything onto a floppy disk. She waited a few seconds before making another copy. Hannah, to make the explanation short, seemed to be like a younger version of Irina. With one huge difference, Hannah had nothing to bend backwards for; Irina had Sydney… and Jack. Hannah seemed to have Sloane's relentlessness and cold-heartedness. Dixon once said he thought that Hannah worked with them on previous missions and had looked up to their untouchable skills. 

"Wow" Sydney unconsciously said out loud, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Isn't that every childs dream to look up to two terrorists with no souls." The second she said it, she wanted to take it back, no matter how she felt about her, her mother had showed her that she did have a soul, no matter what her past was. All Sloane shown her was crooked grins, and betrayal. Remembering where she was she quickly got back to work. Shoving one disk into a hidden location and the other in a pocket she headed for the roof. Climbing up the stairs and into an executive's office (it was on the way to the roof) she realized that she didn't have any weapons with her. Opening the door that led to stairs, which led to a roof, she stopped when she felt something cold against her back. 

"Don't move" a familiar voice said. Sydney sighed; it was only Sark. 

She rolled her eyes as she turned around. If I give you this disk will you tell me something about it?" she asked referring to her missing almost two years.

He sighed and nodded as she handed him the disk. "How do I know that you don't have another copy? How do I know that this actually has correct information on them? Let me see, if you have another copy, then this is probably a fake."

Not knowing how to convince him with the short time they had Sydney just stood there quietly. 

"Thought so"

"It's not a fake"

"Prove it"

"How"

"You never really seemed to care about money before why do you want it back? It has to be about something bigger than money. So, Sark," She said giving into a condescending tone as she said his name. "Why do you really want my help?" 

Sydney knew that it didn't matter because she would give in; she had to give in, it would slowly kill her if she didn't find out. Staring at her he gave a sigh and a nod to the door to indicate that someone was coming. "Do you have another copy or not?" 

"Why Sark? For once just give me the damn truth!" Sydney said sternly almost shouting but then remembering that soon there would be yet another unwanted guest in this room. Right before cocking an eyebrow he said smugly, "Why do you need to know what happened, aren't you afraid of what you might find on it?" The door opened not long after.

"Michael" a voice whined, "Why can't she just get over it? She's just arrogant and bitchy and needs to learn to get on with her life. She shouldn't be mad at me just because I married the love of my life." 

"Laurie-" Vaughn started but his wife cut him off with more complaints about his old partner and ex-lover. "Lauren!" He said louder this time. "You have to understand where she's coming from she just lost almost two years of her life, practically nothing is the same. That takes some getting used to."

"But-" Lauren started, before Vaughn silenced her with a kiss. 

"Just give her some time honey," he practically whispered. 

The door opened to reveal Hannah raised an eyebrow as if to question the real reason why they were here. Calmly Sydney walked up to her, smiled, and then punched her in the nose.

"You bitch!" Hannah cried out as she stood back up and slapped her. Dodging Hannah's next couple of moves proved to be easy. Sydney learned quickly that Hannah had 1 flaw. She easily underestimated people. Especially when it came to their fighting skills. Giving her a spin kick Hannah fell to the ground. Pretending to be injured Hannah took the opportunity to slap Sydney hard across the face. Taking a few steps back from the sting of the slap Sydney forgot about it when she realized what Lauren was doing. Sark had up till then just casually sat back and watched that fight. As if he were watching a golf game, or someone pouring his wine. When Sark realized what she was doing he sprang into action. He ran quickly to the door where they were fighting but before he could lay a hand on Hannah, he slipped and fell on a piece of paper. *lol* His ego and pride were hurt far more than he physically was. Had they been in a different situation, Sydney might have burst out laughing at Sark's clumsiness. Mr. I'm-A-BADASS-WHO-CAN'T-BE-TOUCHED- Sark slipping and falling on a piece of paper. Taking off the safety Hannah aimed the gun at Sydney. No matter how good of a potential agent Hannah was this was her first 'field mission'. Sydney swiftly kicked the gun out of her hands, it landed somewhere underneath the desk. Giving the young woman a punch and a few kicks she just stood there. Sark tackled her once he saw her trying to do the same to Sydney. After all, he couldn't have her attacking someone that he needed in order for his plan to work. Or, was it because of something else? 

A/N: So tell me did you like it? I've never done a S/S story before so please try to be a little bit on the nice side. Review, review, review. You've already done the reading, now could you please spare a little bit more time to do the reviewing. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated. If soon I get a really loyal reviewer I will make a character for them in the story. I'm gonna tell you up front, I have no clue how long I'm gonna make this story. But don't worry it's not even close to finishing. Please tell me in your review if you want me to update. Hope I get some loyal readers/reviewers. I try to update every Friday, meaning by Saturday you should see it up on the site. As always, have fun reading my stories. Please review. 

With luv to all her readers/reviewers,

LilsurferSango

p.s. be sure to check out my other Alias story in the meantime while you wait for me to update. It's called "Freaky Friday, Alias Style" . enjoy that. I usually update that every Friday too. 

__


	3. Truth takes time

*Disclaimer*: Nope, don't own Alias, but if someone wants to give it to me… you'd be my best friend for… forever. Wish I owned it, but I don't. JJ, ABC, Bad Robot, etc. owns it, I don't *pout*. Do we have to keep on doing this?

Dedication: If you don't already know who I'm dedicating this to, then you should really pay attention and go look at the first 2 chapters. They will tell you. Then come back and read/review this chapter. She will probably be mad at me because she is my beta and I forgot to send her the 2nd and 3rd chapter so she could beta it. Oh well, hope she doesn't hit me. 

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't update sooner; my Internet was fucked up. I promise some Sarkney coming up, I promise! It'll take place really soon. If not you can take a frying pan and come after me… joking…maybe. If you look at the bottom of the page I have replied to your reviews right before the Author's note. Enjoy the story and the replies. MAJOR kudos to all my readers/reviewers. OMG! I just realized the typos im the last story "Taking a few steps back from the sting of the slap Sydney forgot about it when she realized what Lauren was doing" it was supposed to be Hannah not Lauren. I was just thinking about what to do with Lauren at the time and wrote the wrong name. Sorry. 

****

*I have another question. Do Lauren and Vaughn live in a house together now? * I'm gonna use that until I find out. 

Last time on "At twisted world after all"

"You bitch!" Hannah cried out as she stood back up and slapped her. Dodging Hannah's next couple of moves proved to be easy. Sydney learned quickly that Hannah had 1 flaw. She easily underestimated people. Especially when it came to their fighting skills. Giving her a spin kick Hannah fell to the ground. Pretending to be injured Hannah took the opportunity to slap Sydney hard across the face. Taking a few steps back from the sting of the slap Sydney forgot about it when she realized what Lauren was doing. Sark had up till then just casually sat back and watched that fight. As if he were watching a golf game, or someone pouring his wine. When Sark realized what she was doing he sprang into action. He ran quickly to the door where they were fighting but before he could lay a hand on Hannah, he slipped and fell on a piece of paper. *Lol* His ego and pride were hurt far more than he physically was. Had they been in a different situation, Sydney might have burst out laughing at Sark's clumsiness. Mr. I'm-A-BADASS-WHO-CAN'T-BE-TOUCHED- Sark slipping and falling on a piece of paper. Taking off the safety Hannah aimed the gun at Sydney. No matter how good of a potential agent Hannah was this was her first 'field mission'. Sydney swiftly kicked the gun out of her hands, it landed somewhere underneath the desk. Giving the young woman a punch and a few kicks she just stood there. Sark tackled her once he saw her trying to do the same to Sydney. After all, he couldn't have her attacking someone that he needed in order for his plan to work. Or, was it because of something else? 

Chapter 3~Truth takes time

Sydney stood there wondering why Sark had tackled the young woman. Hannah uh? What was her last name? That's right, no one knew. Like Sark she had a closet full of secrets. Sydney had begun wondering how Sark supposedly knew where she was. He had been in CIA custody. Or had he? Could she really trust this terrorist or did he have her right where he wanted her? Dumb enough to believe he knew anything about her disappearance. If there hadn't been doubt on her mind she would have simply turned on her heel and left or took them both down. Except, there was this little voice in the back of her head whispering, "What if? What if he did know? What if he did know and he really wanted to help her?" Damn that voice. She frowned and heard a crash. Hannah scurried to her feet and ran out of the room. Right before she closed the door she said calmly, an all to familiar phrase, "Truth takes time." With that she closed the door hurrying away before they could follow her. 

All that was left was a dumbstruck Sydney and Sark staring at the door. 

"Who is she?" Sydney demanded. Then after a thought she added, "…really. Who is she really?" 

Michael and Lauren sat in their car driving home. Lauren was crying and Vaughn couldn't figure out why. He had asked, but she said it was nothing. 

"Lauren" he tried again with a sigh, "…really. What's really going on?"

She stared at the floor even as Vaughn pulled into their driveway. "Laurie?" *silence* "Lauren?" She calmly walked up to the house and opened the door, not saying a word, leaving her husband in confusion as he followed her into the house. "Baby?" he asked saying the first pet name he could think of. Man, if she was crying before then now she was howling. What the fuck? Then it hit him. Before she had started crying again he had mentioned something about babies. Maybe it was…forget it! He had to go get his wife and ask her. 

"Sark?" Sydney asked. 

"A woman… I think. What about you?" was Sark's smug reply.

__

Just like that British bastard to reply with something like that, Sydney thought angrily. _Fine, two can play that game. _"Yes, if that's your question, yes, I _am _a woman, just like you." Sark just glared at her. 

"Well… are you going to tell me?"

*Silence*

"Sark."

*Silence*

"Sark?"

*Silence followed by the cocking of one eyebrow and a smirk*

"Sark!" Sydney said slapping him out of whatever daydream he was currently involved in. Probably of him defeating Irina and Sloane and becoming the most powerful person in the entire world. 

"I need you to go on a mission for me first." 

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you wont betray me?"

"You don't, but if you don't wanna trust me you can leave; the door's right over there," he said pointing to the door. 

"Damn you" Sydney muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sark asked with a smirk. 

"Why do you want my help?" 

"Because, I have something you want. You trust me-"

"Wow, wow, wow! Who said anything about me trusting you?"

"Oh yeah, that's right it's about curiosity."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is. That's the same reason why you opened your apartment door that night. The same reason why you didn't fight me. You're curious. And that's why you'll trust me."

*silence*

"You know silence says a whole lot more than words ever could. I'm right aren't I? That's why you're not saying anything. You do trust me. And that scares you. So do you want the mission or not?" 

"What? Another failure? And you expect to be a leader?" a man shouted at a person who was looking at the ground. 

"Lauren! Ba-honey you have to cooperate with me. How can you expect me to fix things when you wont tell me what's wrong? Lauren?" Vaughn sighed. His wife could be stubborn sometimes. _Like a certain other agent I know, _he thought a feeling of nostalgia rising up within him. 

*****************flashback***************** (just pretend your hearing flashback sounds or if you went you can make them yourself. 

"Julia" a man said, "Certainly you will reconsider your answer. I'm sure you wouldn't want to make me angry. After all I could just take my anger out on this man." He signaled to his guards to bring the man in. "Surely you wouldn't want me to hurt him."

Julia sucked in her breath as the man fell to the ground too weak to even stand up. His hair was soiled with blood and dirt, turning his hair into a mixture of red and dark brown. 

"Whoops I guess we already started to." the man laughed. Filled with anger Julia punched the man and grabbed the unnamed man and dragged him out of the room. As soon as she did she heard someone shout, "Police, freeze!" and was met with more than 20 guns aimed at her an the man. Oh well, there was only 1 thing left to do.

**********End******Flashback*******and**end****flashback******noises

Sydney turned her head to the left and stared at Sark. Who the hell was the guy? Did Sark know him. Damn Sark and her two-year memory gap. Why had it triggered now? She realized that Hannah had left some dirt when she made her speedy exit and that Sydney had touched some of it afterwards when she unconsciously touched one of the walls. Sydney shivered and wondered if this room was part of her past, or if that dir was. If so, what was the dirt doing here? Sydney had a sinking feeling that either Sark and Hannah were working together or that Hannah had something to do with her disappearance. 

"Sydney are you ok?" came Sark's worried question. Wait, worried? Yes, as much as Sydney tried to deny it, there had been genuine concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said as she struggled weather or not to tell him about what she had just experienced. 

"Julia" Sark said honestly as he headed for the door. "Your name was Julia." With that he closed the door and left. He had meant to give her answers to her questions, but instead only brought more questions. She licked her lips as she sighed disappointed that he hadn't stayed longer for some fun. Wait did she just think that? She had to get out of here fumes or something was messing up her mind. So she was the woman the guy was talking to. Why was the police after them? Who was the unnamed man. He looked familiar but with all the dirt and blood she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Hmm Julia, Julia, Julia… 

********************Flashback******************(either make your own noises or just imagine that they're there)

Julia gave the man a smile as he walked up to his desk to get a sip of his wine. Walking slowly up behind him she pulled out a knife and slit his throat.

***************End Flashback***********end noises too**************

Sydney gasped and looked around. Had that been her? Why was her hair blonde? Had she killed a man in cold blood. Was there a reason behind that kill? She had to get out of here. Running out of the room she stopped in the bathroom almost forgetting to change back into her party clothes. Smiling as she entered back into the club she spotted a guy smiling at her and coming towards her. The man looked oddly familiar. Although Sydney could have sworn she had never seen him before in her life. 

"Sweetie?"

After a moment of silence she finally revealed what had been on her mind. "I'm pregnant". Michael almost burst with joy. He was smiling and laughing and yelling in happiness. But somehow in the back of his head he knew something was wrong. His wife didn't seem to be all that thrilled to be pregnant. Why was she looking so sad? Did she think that he didn't want a child? Did she think that the child would be neglected?

"Don't worry, the baby won't be neglected. Do you know what sex it is?". Lauren forced a smile on her lips and shook her head. Why was she not looking happy? What was wrong?

****************Flashback**************************(You know the drill)

"But Mila sweetie, it's for the best" a woman pleaded. 

"No! I don't wanna go!" the little girl argued.

"They can take better care of you than I can. I promise baby, you'll thank me later." the lady explained.

"But why mommy?" the girl asked.

*sigh* "Because truth takes time. Goodbye baby, I love you." with that the unknown woman walked off leaving the crying girl with a lady whose face remained expressionless as she held back the girl from running back to her mom. 

*fast forward to another scene in flashback*

"Mila? What the hell kind of name is Mila?" a woman asked.

"But I like my name." the girl argued.

"Well I don't, and I'm your guardian now so I says what goes and what stays. And your name is defiantly going. I'm gonna call you from now on… Hannah. And if you don't answer by that name and that name only then you wont get supper toys or anything. Not even warmth in the winter. You need to learn to respect me. You will respect me, understood?" 

*************End Flashback******************************************

Kudos to my reviewers! Replies to the reviews:

B: Glad you like it, don't worry I will write the next chapter soon so you wont forget about this story. 

Landi104: Don't worry I will keep writing, thankz for loving my story.

Landi104: Let's hope his hair grows out

Leonsalanna: Sorry to ask this. But have you been watching Alias? Lauren is Vaughn's wife. I had to show that he had some affection for his wife. As my sis told me "Oh, oh haha- don't do that again" sorry about that. She, Sydney, Hannah and some other people are gonna play important roles in this story. 

Liss: Who is Hannah? Don't worry I promise in this chapter and in the chapters coming up I'll tell you a little bit more abut Hannah. 

Portia Malfoy: thanks for telling others about my story.

Christina2002: Have no fear; I have posted more.

Sark: Same thing as Christina. 

Cruzstar: I will elaborate on that! Thanks for using a quote from the story.

Niki: I might have her hit her later on don't lose sleep on it.

Fanatic482: I appreciate you letting me know that Sydney now lives in an apartment. 

Leonsalanna: Yes, more chapters are coming.

Celtic Jedi: Thanks for letting me know about Sydney's living situation. 

FORBIDDEN: Thanks for the review, glad you love it. 

****

A/N: So did you like it? Did it answer some of your questions? I promise major Sarkney coming up. I just can't rush it all, if I did then you guys would be yelling at me, saying 'she would just like go make out with him for no reason'…Or would you? I promise I will speed up the Sarkney process a little bit though. Please read and review. Tell me what you thought of it and what you want to happen. If you don't tell me or at least hint it to me and the story doesn't end up the way you wanted it to then don't blame me. I hope you like the story and keep on reviewing. More Sarkney and answers coming soon.

-Luv ya all

LilsurferSango 


	4. Killing me softly

*Disclaimer*: Nope, don't own Alias; wish I did. Man I'm getting tired of saying this. I don't own the lyrics to killing me softly. Nope, oh and about the lyrics, they might be a bit off, because I'm changing it to fit a guy instead of a girl. And then back to where it was supposed to be for the girl. 

Dedication: Check the first 2 chapters then come back to read this if you don't know whom I'm dedicating this story to.

A/N: Well here it is, there will be Sarkney in this chapter, both past and present tense. Also the answer of who Hannah is is starting to be revealed. What's going on between Allison and Sark? That too will be explained. Etc. lets move on to da story. And at some point the song in the story the lyrics will overlap. Replies to reviews will be at the end of the story.

Suggest listening: Killing me softly. Don't matter who sings it. You should wait until the lyrics appear for you to start playing the song. Just a suggestion if you decide to listen to the song while reading the story. Not gonna cry, by Mary J. Blige. I had to change the lyrics around a little to fit her situation. Also im not gonna use all the lyrics. 

Last Time on "A twisted world after all" 

Smiling as she entered back into the club she spotted a guy smiling at her and coming towards her. The man looked oddly familiar. Although Sydney could have sworn she had never seen him before in her life. 

"Sweetie?"

After a moment of silence she finally revealed what had been on her mind. "I'm pregnant". Michael almost burst with joy. He was smiling and laughing and yelling in happiness. But somehow in the back of his head he knew something was wrong. His wife didn't seem to be all that thrilled to be pregnant. Why was she looking so sad? Did she think that he didn't want a child? Did she think that the child would be neglected?

"Don't worry, the baby won't be neglected. Do you know what sex it is?" 

Lauren forced a smile on her lips and shook her head. Why was she not looking happy? What was wrong?

****************Flashback**************************(You know the drill)

"But Mila sweetie, it's for the best" a woman pleaded. 

"No! I don't wanna go!" the little girl argued.

"They can take better care of you than I can. I promise baby, you'll thank me later," the lady explained.

"But why mommy?" the girl asked.

*Sigh* "Because truth takes time. Goodbye baby, I love you." with that the unknown woman walked off leaving the crying girl with a lady whose face remained expressionless as she held back the girl from running back to her mom. 

*Fast forward to another scene in flashback*

"Mila? What the hell kind of name is Mila?" a woman asked.

"But I like my name." the girl argued.

"Well I don't, and I'm your guardian now so I says what goes and what stays. And your name is defiantly going. I'm gonna call you from now on… Hannah. And if you don't answer by that name and that name only then you wont get supper toys or anything. Not even warmth in the winter. You need to learn to respect me. You will respect me, understood?" 

*************End Flashback******************************************

Chapter 4~ Killing me softly

"Hello, back again I see." the man said offering her his drink.

Sydney smiled as she tried to remember where she knew him. 

"No thanks, already ordered one."

"But, a while ago, you said when you came back we would share a drink together." the man whined.

So, she _had _known him as Julia. No wait a second that sounded familiar. And not from when she was Julia.

Kissing her husband she assured him that she was fine. "I can still go on a few missions. I'm not even showing yet."

"But, you might endanger the baby." Vaughn countered. 

"I'll be careful," she said.

"Why must you insist on going on more missions?"

"Come on just share one with me." the man, pleaded her. Sydney really didn't want to cause a scene and attack the man for being a pig, but he wasn't leaving her much choice. 

"She said no," a voice from behind him said. 

Sydney stared in awe at who the man was.

Weiss sat at his desk pretending to be doing paperwork. He could just go home and watch tv, it didn't matter, Dixon had went somewhere and wouldn't be back today; but his friends' lives had already turned into a soap opera and they needed someone to be referee, or restrain them. 

"I don't want to sit around all day doing nothing. I want each day to make a difference, to mean something. Besides when my baby's life becomes in danger and Dixon pulls me off a mission, then I will stay home." Lauren explained silently infuriated that she had to explain this to her husband. Especially when the answer was a given. 

"Sark?" Sydney breathed. _Hadn't he gone somewhere? _

"She said no," he repeated again, "Now do you wanna leave on your own, or do you want to leave in an ambulance; assuming that someone calls for one." 

The man looking scared ran off, disappearing into the crowd. 

"Are you ok?" Sark asked. Sydney was still in shock. Who was he and what had he done with Sark. This was not the Sark she knew, the Sark she was used to. Or was he? 

"Yeah" she said crossing her arms, "I'm fine." After awhile she added, "Thanks." Sark only shrugged. 

"Hey" he started, "Wanna dance?"

OK, now she knew something was up. Maybe someone had shot Sark up with some kind of drug. Whatever it was, she might have blown her cover if Sark hadn't been here. Or would she have? Wouldn't hurt to dance with him.

She thought about for one more second then told him, "Sure, why not?" Taking her hand he lead her to the dance floor. 

"Agent Weiss, is there a reason you're not doing your work?" Dixon asked. A few agents close by tried to suppress their giggles.

"I just thought that…" Weiss trailed off. "That, I would work better if I took a small break from doing the work, to get a new, fresher opinion. Look at it from all sides." He said, making it up as he went along. Marshall was busy working on a new gadget and he had to decipher what he thought they should do concerning Lauren's pregnancy. Any possibilities, he was supposed to write down. 

**************Flashback**********(you know the drill)******************

Sark sat down on the couch, binoculars in hand. He hadn't told her he was there. He wanted to make sure she was safe. So in order for that to happen, she couldn't know. She thought he was on a mission to find more potential Rambaldi artifacts. He looked into the binoculars surprised at what he saw on the other end. 

"Allison, honey, are you sure he isn't around?" a man asked a woman looking just like Sydney's friend Francie.

"Of course, he's on a mission, so tonight it's just the two of us." she said lustfully. 

Sark kept telling himself that there was an explanation for all of this. An explanation for why there was another man being in their personal suite. It didn't help the fact that he had bugged it secretly. If he couldn't hear what they were saying maybe it could have helped him deny it. But he could hear every word, every breath taken.

Allison walked up to the man and kissed him, breaking her lover's heart as she did so. The man, not seeming the least bit surprised, as if it had happened before. Peeling off the man's shirt she kissed his chest as she led him into their room. Memorizing the guy's face, Sark vowed to kill the guy slowly, very slowly. Silent tears were now streaming down Sark's face as he realized what he had to do. He would make Allison pay. Make her feel the same pain that he was feeling. Trick her then rip her heart out slowly. Like she was doing to him now. He was trying to turn off the COM, but you couldn't turn it off, you had to disconnect it. He could hear every moan, it and it slowly killing him. 

__

Strumming my pain with her fingers   
Singing my life with her words   
Killing me softly with her song   
Killing me softly with her song   
Telling my life with her words   
Killing me softly with her song   
I heard she sang a good song   
I heard she had a style   
And so I came to see her to listen for awhile   
And there she was this stranger, a stranger to my eyes   
Strumming my pain with her fingers   
Singing my life with her words   
Killing me softly with her song   
Killing me softly with her song   
Telling my life with her words   
Killing me softly with her song 

He tried to block it out, but it was already in his head, taunting him, teasing him, laughing at him. 

She stared at them kissing, hating them, hating her. She didn't know why, she didn't even know who they were. She didn't know why she was jealous; she didn't know him personally. Or did she? A silent tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know why they wanted them dead but it didn't matter. More tears fell down her cheek, as she couldn't bring herself to kill them, to kill him. 

  
_I felt all flushed with fever   
Embarrassed by the crowd   
I felt he found my letters and read each out loud   
I prayed that he would finish But he just kept right on   
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers   
Singing my life with his words   
Killing me softly with his song   
Killing me softly with his song   
Telling my life with his words _  
_Killing me softly with his song   
  
He sang as if he knew me   
In all my dark despair   
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there   
And he just kept on singing   
Singing clear and strong   
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers   
Singing my life with his words   
Killing me softly with his song   
Killing me softly with his song   
Telling my life with his words   
Killing me softly with his song_

They would be angry she knew that. She should complete the mission, but she couldn't. She would be pissed at him if she ever found out, but she had hurt him too much. He was in too much pain to care. The truth was simple- they were killing them softly. 

*****************End Flashback***(you know the drill)******************

That song- Killing me softly had been playing bring up unwanted memories for both Sydney and Sark. Pulling her closer to him, Sark looked at Sydney, eyes briefly full of pain. Full of a pain Sydney didn't understand, or even worse, maybe she did, in her own way. Lowering his head, Sark captured Sydney in a kiss. 

**************Flashback***********(you know da drill)******************

*Images flashed by*

Images of a woman with her hair braided back kissing guy. 

There were images of people crying. It was all a blur. 

Images of man- who she could now recognize as Sark, intimate moments between the two of them. 

Scenes of her running in the rain, tears streaming down her cheek. 

Images of her with Simon. Images of her talking to Simon with Sark lingering nearby. 

Images of Sark yelling at somebody. Asking what they had done to her. Sark looking sad. Her fighting someone. Them pulling a knife and-

****************************End Flashback***************************

Sark gave her a sad look afterwards. The look seemed to be asking if when they kissed if she had been kissing him. If she had been think about him. The weird thing was, whenever she was around Sark, she seemed to be thinking about him less and less. Was that a good thing? She surely wasn't gonna cry over it anymore. He had moved on, why shouldn't she? 

__

I would stop breathing if you told me to

And now your busy loving someone else

So many years out of my life

Coming out with nothing to show

Wasted my years

Well I'm not gonna cry

I'm not gonna cry

I'm not gonna shed no tears

No I'm not gonna cry

It's not the time

No I'm not gonna cry

Cuz your not worth my tears…

I know there are no guarantees

In love you take your chances

But somehow it seems unfair to me

Look at the circumstances

So many years of sacrifice

And you can leave me at the drop of a dime

Swallow me fears

Stood by your side…

Well I'm not gonna cry

I'm not gonna cry

I'm not gonna shed no tears

No I'm not gonna cry

It's not the time

No I'm not gonna cry

Cuz your not worth my tears…

Sark wasn't all that bad. He had been hurt before with Allison, just like she had been hurt with Vaughn. Wait! How did she know he had been hurt before? Sark looked to the ground, silence really did say more than words ever could. Even now, she was thinking about _him. _He started to walk away, he knew that she wouldn't want him back, but she could have at least humored him. 

Kissing him again, Lauren wondered if she should tell Michael the rest of the news. They had sort of made up, should she jeopardize all of that and tell him the whole story?

A/N: So tell me? Did you like this story? Did I put too much angst in this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did some of the flashbacks answer some of your questions. More Sarkney coming up. Hey Vaughn, trouble in "paradise"? lol, I'm evil. This is my revenge. I'm sorry I had to put in that angst, but I had to explain some things. Promise more Sarkney coming up. If you want to ill try to keep down the Angst next chapter. Please read and review. Both flamers and non-flamers are welcome. 

__


	5. It's about your friend, Eric Weiss

*Disclaimer*: If I have to keep of doing this I might go into a depression. I don't own Alias. Get over it! Stop making me write this torture people like to call disclaimers! I have only the lint in my pocket and a note from my best friend. 

Dedication: Check the first 2 chapters then come back to read this if you don't know whom I'm dedicating this story to.

A/N: Wow, I'm not supposed to be writing this until next week otherwise I might post it early. Oh well, too later for that. I can't wait for the next Alias episode. More Sarkney is coming up, in this chapter and the chapters to come. I'll try to tune down the angst. In this chapter I'll explain a little bit more about Hannah. I forgot to reply to the reviews in the last chapter. So in the bottom of this chapter I'll reply to reviews for the last 2 chapters. Anyone you don't recognize is a character I made up. THAT PART ABOUT "PLOMISE" I BORROWED FROM AN EPISODE OF THAT 70s SHOW. I USED THAT SAME IDEA WITH "TLUTH'" ALSO. I'm so sorry but I lost my original copy of this chapter and that one was extremely well written. So this is a copy I made up of from what I remembered about this chapter. Hope it isn't all that bad. 

Last time on "A Twisted World After All":

Sark wasn't all that bad. He had been hurt before with Allison, just like she had been hurt with Vaughn. Wait! How did she know he had been hurt before? Sark looked to the ground, silence really did say more than words ever could. Even now, she was thinking about _him. _He started to walk away, he knew that she wouldn't want him back, but she could have at least humored him. 

Kissing him again, Lauren wondered if she should tell Michael the rest of the news. They had sort of made up, should she jeopardize all of that and tell him the whole story?

Chapter 5

"Sark, wait!" Sydney yelled grabbing his arm. He spun back around from the force of her pull. "Stay please, _I_ want you to." Sydney knew that she and Sark were digging themselves deeper and deeper into a never-ending hole. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Jack or someone else gave her the order to kill Sark. Sydney was not so sure that she would follow out that order. That also meant she'd be screwed for not following orders. A small smile formed on Sark's lips. "I'll be all you need to forget her," she whispered.

"What?" a confused Sark asked. She didn't need to answer his question. He knew the answer already.

Damn, my stupid conscious is right. Sighing, Lauren pulled out of her husband's embrace. "Michael, we have to talk."

__

Wow, do I have a boring life. I so need a girlfriend. Or a dog…nope still think I need a girlfriend. Weiss sighed. He really needed to work on this. _Hmm, she could divorce Vaughn, then transfer over to the British branch and then everything will be semi-ok._ No, he couldn't write that down. Number 1: Take maternal leave. Number 2: Do my work for me. _Wait, cant write that. Must erase. Aww crap I did it in pen. Aww crap this is the final copy. Maybe I can scribble over it. _

"Sydney, let me get this before I cant." Sark started. "It's just I've* sigh* what I'm trying to say is I lov-"

Weiss decided that there was nothing her could do; the mess was already made. Dixon might yell at him, but he could take that. At least he wouldn't have to get yelled at by Kendal anymore.

"What is it Lauren?" Michael asked grasping her hands and looking her in her eyes. Lauren cast a glance down on the ground, trying to conceal the fact that she was silently crying. _Should I tell him? He needs to know this? But if I tell him, what would happen to our relationship? There has to be an easier way to do this. Can't someone make the decision for me? _Lauren knew she needed to tell him.

"What's wrong?"

Sydney looked down at her beeper and after seeing that the message was from Eric she read it. 'What do we do about Lauren? Come help me soon, please.'

"I'm sorry," she said looking at him apologetically, "I have to go." Sydney left Sark feeling sad and alone, surrounded by people dancing on the dance floor. 

"What I'm about to say is very hard for me to tell you. So please, wait until after I'm done telling you everything. There's a saying that love has its ups and downs. Well, this is just our down. There's another saying that if you love something, set it free, and if I doesn't come back to you then it was never yours in the first place. Well, I'm setting you free, and hoping, praying, that you'll come back to me."

"Lauren, what's this about?" Vaughn asked getting scared.

***********************Flashback************************************************************************************

A woman with shoulder length brown hair was crying into the arms of a man with hair that because of the rain couldn't be distinguished as either dark brown or black. "He wouldn't, he wouldn't " the woman choked out looking into the man's soothing green eyes. (Green right? Oh well for this fic I'm using green.) 

"It'll be ok" he crooned, "I'm here now." he stroked her back with his gentle hand. Shivering in the cold the woman stopped crying. 

"Here, let's get you out of this weather" the man said, putting his jacket on her and leading her to his car. After driving for sometime they ended up at a hotel where they promptly went up to a room. Inside the room the woman began to cry again as she sat down on the bed. Sitting beside her the man comforted her the only other way he knew how. He kissed her lips, silencing her, silencing her pain. If only they knew what would come of that kiss, maybe he would have thought twice about it. One thing led to another and the next thing the guy knew was he was waking up wondering where the woman was and how the hell he was gonna explain this to his wife. 

**********************End Flashback*********************** ********************************************************** 

"I asked you not to interrupt me" Lauren whined. "There was a reason behind it too." 

"I'm sorry baby," Vaughn said.

"It's ok"

Eric shifted uneasily in his seat. It would come out eventually, wouldn't it? Should it come out as soon as possible or try to keep it hidden for as long as possible? Wasn't the healthier thing to have it come out soon? 

*****************Flashback******************************************************************************************

A woman with curly brown hair lay on hospital bed screaming as she gave birth. _Birthing is the most magical experience in the world *scoff* yeah right. A man must have said that quote, because it certainly didn't come from a woman who had given birth before. _Every minute that came along the woman was regretting this more and more. 

"A few more pushes, you're almost there!" a nurse yelled to her.

"I need more ice cubes!" the woman yelled to the woman who she was currently crushing his hand. The poor man nodded as she reluctantly let go of his hand. He was just a volunteer. Not at the hospital, but he had volunteered to be her midwife. The poor woman had no one with her. A tear was falling down her cheek as she realized that even while giving birth she had never felt so alone. No woman should ever have to go pick out their wedding dress alone, no woman should have to give birth alone, any woman who had to, would probably die alone too. She frowned as she realized she would have to quickly get back in shape. No one knew about this, she shouldn't be here right now. She had to get back to work soon. 

"Aww, look, it's a beautiful baby girl," a nurse crooned handing her the baby as soon as it was cleaned. The nurse seemed genuinely excited. _Yeah right, excited, She probably does like 50 of these a day. _The woman smiled holding her baby for the first time. Suddenly a thought came into her mind, knocking away any happiness she had inside of her. _Who was the daddy? Could she take care of her on her own? Could she give the baby what she needed? _More tears slid down her cheek, as she realized the answer, no. That didn't mean she wouldn't try though. 

"Miss, miss, miss!" the nurse finally yelled, knocking her out of her trance. 

"Huh?" the woman asked.

"What do you wanna name this precious little angel?" the woman asked. 

After thinking for a while, the woman smiled while saying the name she had carefully selected, "Mila." 

The nurse smiled and wrote down the name. "Mila, that's a really pretty name. What's the name?" 

"Huh?" asked the confused woman.

"Is it Spanish, English, Chinese, etc.?"

"Oh!" said the woman finally understanding. "It's Russian." 

"Ok now, will the child have the same name as you?"

"Yes"

"Can you spell your last name for me please?"

"Sure"

**************End Flashback************************** **********************************************************

"It's hard for me to tell you because it's about your friend, Eric Weiss" Lauren finally admitted.

****************Flashback**************************(You know the drill)

"But Mila sweetie, it's for the best" a woman pleaded. 

"No! I don't wanna go!" the little girl argued.

"They can take better care of you than I can. I promise baby, you'll thank me later," the lady explained.

"But why mommy?" the girl asked.

*Sigh* "Because truth takes time. Goodbye baby, I love you." with that the unknown woman walked off leaving the crying girl with a lady whose face remained expressionless as she held back the girl from running back to her mom. 

*Fast forward to another scene in flashback*

"Mila? What the hell kind of name is Mila?" a woman asked.

"But I like my name." the girl argued.

"Well I don't, and I'm your guardian now so I says what goes and what stays. And your name is defiantly going. I'm gonna call you from now on… Hannah. And if you don't answer by that name and that name only then you wont get supper toys or anything. Not even warmth in the winter. You need to learn to respect me. You will respect me, understood?" 

*************EndFlashback*******************************************************************************************

Kudos to my reviewers! Replies to the reviews:

FanfictionFrk4eva: Thanks, I know, I'm not perfect. 

Fanatic482: I originally tried to break up this chapter into POV's but then my computer froze and I lost most of it. Anyway I took it as a sign, plus it was annoying to write those, I wasn't gonna write anymore breaks in the story, sorry. 

Cayce: I really, don't know what your talking about, I don't have much swearing in my story.

leonsalanna: Maybe…maybe not. You'll have to read to find out.

****

A/N: So did you like it? Did it answer some of your questions? More answers are coming up! I promise I will speed up the Sarkney process a little bit. Please read and review. Tell me what you thought of it and what you want to happen. If you don't tell me or at least hint it to me and the story doesn't end up the way you wanted it to then don't blame me. I hope you like the story and keep on reviewing. More Sarkney and answers coming soon.

-Luv ya all

LilsurferSango 


	6. An unlikely enemy

*Disclaimer*: The day I actually own Alias will be the day a baby is elected president of the United States. I have to face the facts; I do not, have never, and will never own Alias. But, a girl can dream, can't she? 

Dedication: Hasn't changed. Never will.

A/N: Here you go, fresh from my imagination. Please note: **Fanatic482****: I originally tried to break up this chapter into POV's but then my computer froze and I lost most of it. Anyway I took it as a sign, plus it was annoying to write those, I wasn't gonna write anymore breaks in the story, sorry. **

Previously on "A twisted world after all"

*****************Flashback******************************************************************************************

A woman with curly brown hair lay on hospital bed screaming as she gave birth. _Birthing is the most magical experience in the world *scoff* yeah right. A man must have said that quote, because it certainly didn't come from a woman who had given birth before. _Every minute that came along the woman was regretting this more and more. 

"A few more pushes, you're almost there!" a nurse yelled to her.

"I need more ice cubes!" the woman yelled to the woman who she was currently crushing his hand. The poor man nodded as she reluctantly let go of his hand. He was just a volunteer. Not at the hospital, but he had volunteered to be her midwife. The poor woman had no one with her. A tear was falling down her cheek as she realized that even while giving birth she had never felt so alone. No woman should ever have to go pick out their wedding dress alone, no woman should have to give birth alone, any woman who had to, would probably die alone too. She frowned as she realized she would have to quickly get back in shape. No one knew about this, she shouldn't be here right now. She had to get back to work soon. 

"Aww, look, it's a beautiful baby girl," a nurse crooned handing her the baby as soon as it was cleaned. The nurse seemed genuinely excited. _Yeah right, excited, She probably does like 50 of these a day. _The woman smiled holding her baby for the first time. Suddenly a thought came into her mind, knocking away any happiness she had inside of her. _Who was the daddy? Could she take care of her on her own? Could she give the baby what she needed? _More tears slid down her cheek, as she realized the answer, no. That didn't mean she wouldn't try though. 

"Miss, miss, miss!" the nurse finally yelled, knocking her out of her trance. 

"Huh?" the woman asked.

"What do you wanna name this precious little angel?" the woman asked. 

After thinking for a while, the woman smiled while saying the name she had carefully selected, "Mila." 

The nurse smiled and wrote down the name. "Mila, that's a really pretty name. What's the name?" 

"Huh?" asked the confused woman.

"Is it Spanish, English, Chinese, etc.?"

"Oh!" said the woman finally understanding. "It's Russian." 

"Ok now, will the child have the same name as you?"

"Yes"

"Can you spell your last name for me please?"

"Sure"

**************End Flashback************************** **********************************************************

"It's hard for me to tell you because it's about your friend, Eric Weiss" Lauren finally admitted.

****************Flashback**************************(You know the drill)

"But Mila sweetie, it's for the best" a woman pleaded. 

"No! I don't wanna go!" the little girl argued.

"They can take better care of you than I can. I promise baby, you'll thank me later," the lady explained.

"But why mommy?" the girl asked.

*Sigh* "Because truth takes time. Goodbye baby, I love you." with that the unknown woman walked off leaving the crying girl with a lady whose face remained expressionless as she held back the girl from running back to her mom. 

*Fast forward to another scene in flashback*

"Mila? What the hell kind of name is Mila?" a woman asked.

"But I like my name." the girl argued.

"Well I don't, and I'm your guardian now so I says what goes and what stays. And your name is defiantly going. I'm gonna call you from now on… Hannah. And if you don't answer by that name and that name only then you wont get supper toys or anything. Not even warmth in the winter. You need to learn to respect me. You will respect me, understood?" 

*************EndFlashback*****************************************************************************************

Chapter 6

"W-w-w-what does this have to do with him?" Vaughn stammered.

"…Maybe…everything." she answered,

"Huh?" was his brilliant reply.

"I think it's time that you know, my history with Eric Weiss goes back farther than you ever could have imagined." Lauren explained.

**********************Flashback********************************************************************************************************

"Irina! Hold still" the woman yelled at a young woman. "You asked for my help getting into this outfit and I'm trying to help you!"

"Sorry Samantha" Irina recited with a sigh. Irina and Samantha were currently standing in front of a huge mirror with Samantha trying desperately to help Irina fit into a black outfit similar to the one Samantha was wearing. 

"Seriously, just suck it in." Samantha commanded

"I am sucking it in." Irina whined. 

"Damn it girl, you have to leave for a mission soon. How the hell are you gonna go if you can't fit into your outfit. Plus you don't seem your healthiest." Samantha chastised. "Look, maybe they got you the wrong size on accident. Want me to reorder?"

"We don't have time to reorder. I'll fix it. I'll be fine," she promised. She tried in vain to hide her stomach cramps but Samantha saw right through that. 

"Damn girl, is it your time of the month? I could get them to postpone. You wont be up to your best if it is. You'll become completely unpredictable. And in this life, that for an ally is never a good situation."

"Look, it's not my time of the month, and I'm always unpredictable." With a forced smile Irina painfully zipped up the outfit and hurried out of the room. Samantha scrunched up her face in confusion. It WAS supposed to be Irina's time of the month. Something was seriously up. It hadn't just been today it had been for- for two months. What had happened in two months? Oh yeah, she had come back. Back from her mission dealing with the CIA agent Jack Bristow. What had happened before she came back? Samantha was going to find out somehow.

************************End Flashback******************************* *******************************************************************

Lauren sighed. "You see; my mom got a job, here in America. So I moved there in about the middle of the school year. Lo and behold I find myself at the same high school as Eric Weiss. I remember that year. I didn't really know Weiss at first." she started.

"Weiss?" Sydney asked surprising the agent. He turned his chair around. 

"Hey Sydney." he replied.

"Sorry, came as soon as I could. So *sigh* about Lauren, I really don't know. I really wanna ship her back to London. But seeing as how that's never gonna happen, plan B. Which is…?" Sydney trailed off.

Lauren continued with her story. "It didn't take long to find out who he was. He was a really funny, one-of-a-kind kind of person. He introduced me to his best friend and tried to play matchmaker. I was still getting over the pain of my parents divorce, and wasn't really loyal to any guy, so I took comfort… in sex." 

__

Uh oh, Vaughn thought he had a feeling of where this was going. _No! _Suddenly he didn't want to hear anymore. He needed to block it out but Lauren wouldn't let him. Vaughn looked down at her white blouse and knee-length black skirt and wondered if she used to wear something like that back then. 

"So, it was only a matter of time. A little while later…" she trailed off. Getting off the bed he turned to leave the room. Lauren jumped up and stopped him.

"Please!" she yelled. Then in a softer tone she added, "You need to hear this. Sit." Complying they both sat on the bed. 

"A little while later… his name was Steven. Steven Robinson. He was Weiss's best friend. A little while later… we got pregnant. Our parent were furious. His dad told him to quit school and go work at his firm. My mom told me to quit school too and get a job. But, I didn't want to quit school. He knew I didn't want to so he quit in order to take care of us. He got a job at his dad's firm but then the company went into debt and he was laid off. He was at that point, screwed, he had no job, no school and his mom and dad kicked him out. Said that he needed to support his own self now, since he was bringing another life into this world. All that time he despised me. My parents took care of me. They took double shift to prepare for the expensive costs that was to come. My dad sent money to me every week for my baby and me. Not long after I miscarried. It was too late for him to go back to school; he had no experience and no job. He was screwed. Weiss tried his best to help him but there was only so much he could do. Steven could draw though, so with every penny left, he moved to New York. No one wanted to buy his drawings though and he never told Weiss that he wasn't successful. So, after awhile Weiss stopped sending him money. Everyone thought he was doing fine. I resumed my studies and graduated as one of the top students in my grade. Steven, he now works at a gas station here in LA, he hitchhiked back. He lives in a 1bedroom apartment. I've seen it; it looks horrible. Everyday, he once told me, he blames his horrible life on me. It was all my fault, he said. Weiss used to blame me too. I'm not sure if he still does, but he used to. Anyways since I miscarried, I'm at a higher risk to miscarry again. If Weiss acts strangely around me or…our baby that's why. Ever since that day… anytime someone said the word baby that's all I can remember. The baby was supposed to be a girl. I'll never hear her first word, never se her first laugh, never scrutinize her first boyfriend." with that Lauren looked down at the ground her eyes full of tears.

"Lauren, ba-honey, I'm sorry I never knew." Michael said taking her in his arms stroking her back. 

"Which **_was _**calling you. How about, leaving this to Lauren? I mean she's gonna have the final say, so then why do I have to do this?" Eric asked.

"Well, maybe it's busy work, a bored you, is **never **a good thing." Sydney joked before getting serious, lowering her voice. "Weiss, what if somebody told me that they knew where I was in my missing two years? Should I tell them everything I find out? Like my flashbacks?"

Weiss pondered this for a minute. "Well, I guess. But, who? Who thinks they know where you were Syd?"

"*Silence* promise you won't tell anyone?" Sydney asked/

"Promise, scouts honor." Weiss said.

"You were never a scout" Syd said defensively. 

*Chuckle* "promise, seriously" Eric answered.

*In a whisper* "Sark"

"What! He was in custody, how could he possibly know anything?" he asked.

"Well, he knew stuff, plus whenever im around him, I always get these flashbacks to memories I didn't know I had. And these memories, almost always have him in It." she answered.

"Like what memories?"

*Looks around* "I'll tell you later, you never know who's listening or watching, or both." 

"I think you should run them by me first, then we'll homer it out before you do anything rash."

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

*Hug* (which got a lot of stares from agents passing by. Hmm, new romance forming?)

"Look, I gotta go, bye Weiss" Sydney said leaving. 

After Sydney left Weiss went into a secluded office, activated a debugging device and whipped out his cell. "Hello? Yes, Sydney Bristow recovered some of her memories." 

Sark stood outside of the building. Hmm should he break in? Or should he not. _What would Sydney do? _What the hell, when had he started thinking that? He had left the nightclub in a hurry, trying not to show the hurt on his face. That had taken some courage for him to say again, especially since she had no clue what had happened in those last two years. What had happened… between them. Deciding to slip in, he opened the door and slipped in, hoping to give a big surprise. He didn't know that it would be him who would be surprised, not the other way around. 

A/N: I hope you guys are staring to understand the little hints and clues I am leaving. **Pay attention to the flashbacks! **They will provide lots of the answers. I hope you guys paid attention to the little details in this chapter because they have a lot to do with the big picture. HINT: Look for the little things and the flashbacks for some of the answers. Soon you should be able to start to piece together at least some of the flashbacks. Also sometime the clues are what I didn't tell you. I know that kind of confusing. But soon it will all make sense. 

(I give) Kudos to my reviewers. Replies to reviews (from the last few chapters and this chapter): 

lmichelle1 : I will update soon. I hope you keep o understanding the fanfic without any breaks in the story. I didn't realize that it was that confusing. IT'S JUST REALLY ANNOYING AND STRNOUS TO WRITE THE BREAKS IN THE STORY. Thankz for enjoying the story. Wow! You actually get the hints! I know some reviewers who didn't get it. I thought I just wasn't giving the right hints. I will put in lots more SARKNEY MOMENTS! Have no fear!

leonsalanna: Eww I could never do that! 

SarkLover: LOL, glad you love it, but I'm sorry that your confused. I'm explaining it little by little. Hint: The flashbacks will give away most of the answers. 


	7. What are you gonna do when you can't say...

*Disclaimer*: Nope don't own Alias. That's why it's a Fanfic. If I did, one of 3 things would have happened already. Sydney would have somehow got back together with Vaughn (or maybe he wouldn't have even been married), She would have moved on with Sark, or moved on with Weiss. It would just be weird if she moved on with anybody else. 

A/N: Oh no! What have I done to Weiss? Well, read on to find out. Enjoy!

Dedication: Same as always. 

Suggested listening: "My immortal" by evanescence. "Case of the ex" by Mya 

****

Warning: this chapter has a bunch of **angst**. It is going to set the stage of what is coming. 

****

Previously on "A twisted world after all":

"…I'll never hear her first word, never se her first laugh, never scrutinize her first boyfriend." with that Lauren looked down at the ground her eyes full of tears.

"Lauren, ba-honey, I'm sorry I never knew." Michael said taking her in his arms stroking her back… 

…"Look, I gotta go, bye Weiss" Sydney said leaving. 

After Sydney left Weiss went into a secluded office, activated a debugging device and whipped out his cell. "Hello? Yes, Sydney Bristow recovered some of her memories." 

Sark stood outside of the building. Hmm should he break in? Or should he not. _What would Sydney do? _What the hell, when had he started thinking that? He had left the nightclub in a hurry, trying not to show the hurt on his face. That had taken some courage for him to say again, especially since she had no clue what had happened in those last two years. What had happened… between them. Deciding to slip in, he opened the door and slipped in, hoping to give a big surprise. He didn't know that it would be him who would be surprised, not the other way around. 

****

Chapter 7~ What are you gonna do when you can't say no?

***Weiss's POV***

Weiss turned off the debugger and quietly stepped out of the office, looking to see if anybody was watching. 

***Vaughn's POV***

Vaughn pulled the cover over his now sleeping wife. She had fallen asleep a little while before. He had to shamefully admit though, that when she had started talking although his friendship might not make it, his heart had jumped at the fact that maybe now Sydney and him had a chance. This might be the break he was looking for. It might finally be, a real, genuine excuse for him to get a divorce. But, no, in this life, it was never "and they lived happily ever after." It was truly a twisted world after all. He sighed. He missed Sydney sooo much. For a while he had seriously considered running to the courthouse and getting divorce. He couldn't take it anymore, the memories of all the time they had together just wouldn't leave him alone. It seemed to be laughing at him.

__

I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone 

And it hurt him, every single time.

  
_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He used to be the person she went to for comfort-from her pain. He wanted that again, so much it hurt him to think about it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me _

It always surprised him how she never gave up. She always pushed forward. The old Michael Vaughn, the voice of reason had disappeared since she showed up in his life. All of it had been washed away by his love for her. He missed her, and without her love, he was slowly going insane.

You used to captivate me   
By your resonating life   
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind   
Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me 

This pain was just too real. He wanted it to all go away. So that it would just be the two of them, but now, all he had were her memories. She was so close, but yet so far away.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me 

He tried so hard to convince himself that he loved his wife. That Sydney Bristow the love of his life was gone. Now it was just Sydney Bristow, a great friend. 

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along 

He didn't want his wife; he wanted Sydney. His memories wouldn't let him forget that. Ever.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me _  


He _would _jump off a bridge if Sydney asked him too, and he knew that if she asked him to leave his wife for her, he would do it- for her. Lauren stirred in her sleep. He didn't deserve her; she didn't deserve this. She deserved someone who loved her and only her. They both deserved better. He turned on the television with a sigh. It was on the HBO channel. Maybe Lauren was watching a movie last night. He laid down on the bed and turned his attention to the movie playing. It was showing the movie "Rat Race" and it was about in the middle of the beginning of the movie. One of the characters, Nick was talking to Tracey, a helicopter pilot. He was trying to convince her to come with him to get the money. "My grandfather always said good things take time, but great thing happen all at once." (If you've never seen rat race, first of all, who are you? That was one of the funniest movies of all time. Second it's about 6 people racing to a train station in Silver City, New Mexico to open the locker in the station to find the 2 million dollars that a hotel owner put in it. Why did he do it? Have to either buy or rent the movie to find out.) Hmm. Maybe that philosophy wasn't all that bad. He might just try it. Jumping up, he grabbed his keys and some money. He knew where he was going and he had to hurry. 

***Sark's POV***

Sark dozed off; man was he tired. What was taking her so long? When he woke up he heard the door opened and was about to say something sweet to her, but then stopped when he heard a male voice. "Sydney?" the voice he now recognized as Sydney's old boy toy Michael Vaughn asked. 

Realizing he wasn't supposed to be here he hid underneath a brown table that looked like it had been set up to rest a laptop on. It had 3 doors of each side and a huge space underneath it for a chair to go. The agent called her name again as he went into the bathroom. He came back out and looked around. Sark held his breath; he couldn't be discovered not yet. He heard the man sit down the bed not 2 inches from where he had laid only a few minutes before. He jumped up as he heard the door opening. 

***Weiss's POV***

Weiss sat back down at his desk. He didn't even bothered to pretend he was working. _What memories had she gotten back? Did she know anything? Did Sark know anything? Did he tell her? _This was driving him up the wall. He had to know and he had to know now. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney sat down on a bench outside a building. She desperately needed time to think secluded from anybody else so she could get her feelings straight. She wanted so bad to trust Sark and every time she decided to her mind kept telling her that he was a terrorist. _He could be using you. No one wants you…except him. _Weiss might not mind her company now, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he would get tired of her. He would want her to move on, get over it. Vaughn had a wife, he wasn't hers anymore, but Sark, he was just Sark. And ever since she had gotten back, besides her dad, Sark seemed to be the only person who actually wanted her back, was glad she was back. Because although they might have missed her, everyone else had moved on, towards a life that didn't involve her, that didn't have room for her. Sighing, she finally admitted something that would never have crossed her mind 2 years ago, Sark wasn't just Sark, Sark was… a possibility. Getting up she walked towards her room. 

***Lauren's POV***

Lauren woke up with a jolt. The radio went off instead of an alarm music played. _Michael must have set it for me, _she thought happily. _No matter what happened, he always was considerate of my feelings. _Her happy mood changed after she saw a note left by him saying that he would be back late and as the radio played a different song, a song she would soon know by heart. Michael was hers now, Sydney just had to get over that. 

__

It's after midnight 

And she's on your phone

Crying "come over "

'Cause she's all alone

I could tell it 

was your ex by your tone

Why is she

Calling now, after so long?

Now what is it that she wants?

Tell me what is it that she needs?

Did she heard about the brand new Benz

That you just bought for me

Ya'll sure didn't have no kids

Didn't share mutual friends 

And you told me that she turned trick

When ya'll broke up in '96

What you gonna do when you can't say no,

When the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act 

How you gonna handle that

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past

I'll be asleep 'cause that shit did not last

I know how a woman 

will try to game you

Don't get caught up

Because baby you'll lose

Now what is it that she wants?

Tell me what is it that she needs?

Did she heard about the brand new Benz 

that you just bought for me?

Ya'll sure didn't have no kids

Didn't share no mutual friends

And you told me that she turned trick

When ya'll broke up in '96

What you gonna do when you cant say no,

When the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act 

How you gonna handle that

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

Why she on the phone in the middle of the night

Why she in your life tryin' to get what's mine

She don't know me

She about to know me

*I'm you wife* (is that the lyric?)

And she's never gonna be 

*Pick up on her * (is that the lyric?)

She gonna be alright

Tell me what I got

I'll tell you what's mine

She can't recognize

She about to do the same thing

Get it right *Jane* (is that the right lyric?)

*And break back free* (I don't think that's right)

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

What you gonna do when you can't say no?

And the feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know then

How you gonna act?

How you gonna handle that?

What you gonna do when she wants you back?

A tear slid down Lauren's cheek as she realized that give or take a few words that that song described her current situation. She knew, it was only a matter of time, she knew from other people that this situation could not end friendly. In the whole song, one phrase had caught her attention and held onto it for dear life: 'What you gonna do when you can't say no? And the feelings start to show, Boy I really need to know then, How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that? What you gonna do when she wants you back?' She had no clue what she would do, if they decided to get back together. She had fallen asleep before she could tell him, that she didn't think he was the father. Now, it might be too late. If she told him, then he might divorce her. He'll be gone forever. So, there was only one possibility, don't tell him. And hope it never slipped out. 

**********************************Flashback********************************************************************************************

"I'm sorry baby, really I am." a man apologized. He was holding 2-dozen roses and his wife didn't seem to care.

"Damn it! Arvin, this doesn't make up for what you did!" Emily yelled. 

"You see, this is what caused it to happen in the first place!" he yelled.

"Caused what Arvin? Caused what? Just say it!" Emily screamed.

"It was an accident. I don't want to say it in front of the guests." he whispered.

"Why not! They're gonna find out anyway! You slept with her Arvin! You slept with-" she started before Arvin clasped his hand over her mouth. 

"Will you excuse us" he said addressing the guests staring at the couple, "she had a little bit too much medicine. She had a headache." Sloane took his wife and walked her up to their room. 

************************End Flashback******************************* *******************************************************************

***Motorcycle Woman's POV***

The woman on the motorcycle woman sat outside the building for a moment before going inside. She had weapons with her, showing that she knew the confrontation inside wouldn't be pretty.

A/N: I know, I know, it was a really, really, really crappy chapter. I just wanted to show how everyone was feeling before some major things start happening. If you think you know how this story will end (and it's not close to by the way) then your wrong. This will have more twists and turns then the Electric Slide at Sun Splash! More Sarkney coming up, I promise. I'll try to put some in the next chapter but I don't know, can't make any promises. But, I'll try. Please read and review! OMG! Did anyone watch Eloise at Christmastime last week? I didn't watch all of it, but I was channel surfing last week and guess who I saw on Eloise? Take a guess. I saw Sark! And he didn't have his prison-cut hair either! It was all grown out. YAY! Couldn't calm down for a while.

****

Be sure to check out my other story, "Freaky Friday, Alias Style". Review it if you want to be a candidate for Weiss's girlfriend. Also, review and tell me what you thought. It's so sad. I'm almost done with that story. 

I give kudos to my reviewers. Replies to my reviews: 

****

**SarkLover**: Thanks for the compliment. I love your stories too. Sorry this chapter wasn't all that good, but trust me wait till you see the next chapter, it'll totally be worth it. 

leonsalanna: Here you go, pov's installed into my story.


	8. If you remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, nope JJ does, don't own that pimpin' turkey that my friend has (sorry, I just love that turkey), nope Luisa does. All I have is the lint in my pocket, and an obsession with Alias, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Inuyasha, and (the gone but never forgotten) Dark Angel. 

Dedication: Dedicated 2 Bbclarinetgurl (aka naughty/nice/brilliant) 4 eva! Hehe I just found out a really cool spoiler. Email me if you want me to spoil you. 

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED THIS CHAPTER HAS A SPOILER IN IT FOR THE UPCOMING EPISODE (s?) WHATEVER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you don't recognize where the spoiler is ask so in your review. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update in 2-3 days…Maybe even 1! 

A/N: My sis feels special because she was born in Santa Barbara. OMG! Did anyone watch Eloise at Christmastime last week? I didn't watch all of it, but I was channel surfing last week and guess who I saw on Eloise? Take a guess. I saw Sark! And he didn't have his prison-cut hair either! It was all grown out. YAY! Couldn't calm down for a while. I apologize the first Sloane POV was supposed to give some answers, but I let my friend beta it and she said it kinda made her feel a *little* bit sorry for him. I will make up for that, I must have someone bitch slap him or something. Replies to your reviews, as always, are at the end of the story. 

****

*Sigh* after a few complaints about the POV's not being labeled. I finally gave in and this chapter's POV will be labeled. It's just really really really really extremely unbelievably annoying to write those… just like disclaimers. 

Previously on "A twisted world after all": I got lazy, go read the other chapter then come back and read this chapter if you forgot what happened. 

****

Chapter 8~ If you remember

TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ ABOUT THE SPOILER, THEN READC AFTER THE EPISODE AIRS!!! You have been warned twice!!! 

***************************Flashback***************************************************************************************************

(We see Sydney and Sark sitting on a bed talking and laughing) 

"So, where should we go for our anniversary? How about Santa Barbara?" Sark asked. Sydney cocked her head to one side.

"Oh wait, that's not such a good idea, because that's where you and Agent Vaughn-" Sark started.

"Who is Vaughn?" Sydney asked a confused Sark.

***************************End Flashback**************************** *******************************************************************

***Vaughn's POV***

Vaughn's body tensed as he saw the door start to open.

"Room Service" the voice called from outside the room and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He sat back down on the bed and then after a thought he got up and left the room.

***Maid's POV***

She walked gracefully around the room dusting everything and every now and then she would look into a mirror that reflected the table in which Sark was hiding. With a smirk she walked quietly over to the object in question. Her smile disappeared as she delivered a swift kick to a surprised Sark. She pulled him out from under the table and muttered angrily, "Surprised to see me, asshole?" 

***Weiss's POV*** 

Maybe he could buy some tequila and get her to open up that way. Nah, he couldn't do that, no to Sydney. But what if she was too stubborn to open up any other way? _Damn, life is complicated, and I really need a girlfriend. _

***Motorcycle woman's POV***

She walked quickly in the direction on Sydney's room. But, after seeing Vaughn she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. This action though had come a second too late. Vaughn had turned his head her way and gave her a look of surprise as recognized who she was.

***Sloane's POV***

__

Damn you Sark, he cursed the younger man. _You should never have interfered with us, with the prophecy. You took her away from me! I wasn't done yet. That's what you get! If there are any permanent damages done to her, it will be on your conscious, not mine. You took her before…You can't blame me for her not remembering her past. _He looked down and realized that he had broken yet another one of his silverware. He had broken (not the plastic ones) 4 spoons and 6 forks. His anger was being transferred into strength. _At least I got her before they could finish what they had started. That was what I was trying to do to Sydney, transfer her strength, to move on to the next stage in the prophecy, before *he* took her away. Then after awhile, I knew you would come back. You had a conscious; you couldn't let her live like this; so you asked me to fix it. Let her remember. You know as well as I do that in order to take something you must first give something to exchange for it. Life isn't perfect; deal. _By this time Sloane was standing up and hitting his hand on a wall. He was trying *so* hard to blame this on Sark. It had to be Sark's fault. He-he he couldn't have possibly done this to Sydney. He never wanted to lie to her. Even when she came back, it hadn't really been a lie. He had been looking for her when she was with Sark. He just *hadn't* been looking for her for almost 2 years. But, that didn't mean he didn't look. Sydney was like a child to him. It's a shame, never really had one. He and Irina hadn't been the best of friends but they were good. Then, one day he felt a connection with Irina that he couldn't explain. When she had *died* he continued that connection to her through Sydney. Little did he know, his thoughts weren't all that off from the truth.

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney's gaze roamed almost directly over to Vaughn who was staring awe struck at some woman who she could not see through the crowd. A wave of jealousy hit her, then came the Bristow stubbornness. Rolling her eyes she walked past both of them and headed for her room for some much needed rest. 

***Sark's POV***

He flew and his head hit the spring on the bed. Jumping up, gearing for action he recovered from his state of shock. He easily dodged her attacks then flipped her onto the space between the bed and the desk before punching her in the nose. The maid tried to kick him again but the black maid's skirt she was in was hard to fight in. Picking her up by the black blouse she was wearing (underneath it was a white blouse) Sark asked her a few questions. "What are you doing here? What did you do to Sydney?" 

***Vaughn's POV***

Pulling out his gun he aimed it at the motorcycle woman. As people saw this screams ran out and people ducked for cover. The woman smirked and pulled out her own gun. "Irina, put your gun down now!" he screamed, taking the safety off his. Irina just blinked at him in reply. Getting ready to shoot at her, Vaughn repeated his demand. Even though she was in a white tank top, white boots, and black tight leather skirt Vaughn knew that wouldn't slow her down. 

"Ok" Irina said starting to lower her gun.

A girl ran towards a woman who looked like her mother and others held their breath.

"Do me a favor, say hi to Sydney for me." Irina told him before shooting him in the arm and running, heading for Sydney's room. He held his left arm in pain before following her. Whipping out his phone Michael dialed an all too familiar number "I need back up right now, Irina Derevko (is that how you spell it?) was just spotted in the Lulu hotel." (I'm not sure if that's an actual hotel.) 

***Maid's POV***

She smirked as she said, "What, no hello?" Sark slapped her and she flew onto the bed. "Ow" she cried in pain. She rolled off the bed and headed for her cart. Grabbing her gun off the cart she aimed it at Sark. "Should I tell sister dearest that you said hi?" she asked. 

***Irina's POV***

Irina burst into the room shouting at the maid, "Mila! Drop it!" The girl looked at Irina her eyes full of tears. "Mommy?"

***Sydney's POV***

She turned around as fast as she could and headed back to the lobby after she heard the shot. But, because of the people running around scared, she couldn't see a thing at first. When it did clear she saw a sight that brought tears to her eyes. There in the midst of the people running were Lauren and Vaughn in an embrace. Turning around she headed quietly toward her room once more. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He pulled away from the embrace with his wife after a few minutes, grimacing in pain. It didn't take long for more agents to enter the hotel yelling at the civilian to stay put. A medic came up to him ad escorted the two of them outside to teak care of his wound. He saw Dixon go into a "cable" van.

***Dixon's POV***

"See if you can find Agent Bristow anywhere in the building. If you see Derevko, shoot her. Make sure you shoot to kill. If you absolutely cannot, then bring her in. Tell his to Bristow if you see her." Dixon spoke through a COM link to the agents inside the hotel. 

*****************************Flashback*************************************************************************************************

"So, you mean you don't remember anything?" Sark asked worriedly. 

"No" Sydney shook her head. Sark looked down disappointed. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped Sydney would appreciate it, or at least remember it. 

With a sigh he told Sydney, "You know what you have to do." She looked down and quietly pulled a ring off her left ring finger. "If after, you do remember, and you still want to, then you can put it back on." With a sigh Sark mentally cursed Sloane in every language he knew of. 

"Are you sure Julian?" she asked. He nodded silently. Getting off the bed he took her hand and led her out of the room. 

****************************End Flashback*************************** *******************************************************************

***Sloane's POV*** 

Sloane played with a key to a room. Sydney had once asked him to hold this for her, so he did. When she came back, he gave her back the key, after making a copy of course. Something had to be in that room. There had to be some kind of answer in that room. Whatever it was, he would find it there, he was sure of it. Picking up the phone he booked a flight to Rome.

A/N: So? Was this chapter worth reading that crappy chapter 7. Wow I know, not much Sarkney; but there's not much Sarkney you can put when Sark's fighting someone else. I promise, there will DEFINATLY be A LOT of Sarkney next chapter. I hope it will make up for the lack of Sarkney in the previous chapters. Promise, just hold your horses. It will be up next week… unless I get a lot of reviews then I'll post it up as soon as post it up as soon as possible because I've already written the next chapter. I could never leave you guys hanging, could I? Oh yeah, I hope you really enjoy my next chapter! I know I will! 

I give major kudos to all my reviewers. Replies:

No reviews this chapter. Feh… but if I get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll post the next chapter in 1-3 days. Promise. 


	9. Enough to leave the CIA?

*Disclaimer*: Nope, my imagination could never make up any thing as cool as Alias. But JJ's is. 

Dedication: Naughty/nice/brilliant/(bbclarinetgurl)! 

A/N: Hah! Enjoy the lots of Sarkney in this chapter. I figured I owed it to everyone. Enjoy it; I know I will. This chapter will be fluffy! *Quote from Lilo and Stitch* "But I like fluffy!" Yes stitch, and so do we. I apologize for any OOC-ness; except for the Sarkney no apology for that. Thanks bbclarinetgurl for 'beta'ing my story. She's probably either gonna yell at me or kick my ass because I didn't send her this chapter but she never gave me back a 'beta'ed version of the last chapter and I needed to get it up, so bbclarinetgurl, I'm so sorry. **Oh yeah SARKLOVER, I forgot to put it in the story, but it was Sydney having the flashbacks. So sorry. Please review my stories, they make me so happy… also they keep me from making horrible things happen to our favorite characters. **

If I get at least 5 reviews then I will post the next chapter in 2 or 3 days. Promise.. Maybe even 1. 

HATE LAUREN? LOVE FLUFF? THEN YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

The quote in this chapter "…practice to deceive." I did NOT make up that quote. I got that from reading this one Fanfic and I forgot the name and the author. Please if you're the author please note; I am NOT taking any credit for that quote. That "…build me a bridge…" I got that from a friend who always says that quote. Amanda, I'm borrowing your quote. Hehe, trouble in paradise… but for which couple? As always check at the end of the story for replies to your reviews. 

Previously on "A twisted world after all":

***Maid's POV***

She smirked as she said, "What, no hello?" Sark slapped her and she flew onto the bed. "Ow" she cried in pain. She rolled off the bed and headed for her cart. Grabbing her gun off the cart she aimed it at Sark. "Should I tell sister dearest that you said hi?" she asked. 

***Irina's POV***

Irina burst into the room shouting at the maid, "Mila! Drop it!" The girl looked at Irina her eyes full of tears. "Mommy?"

***Sydney's POV***

She turned around as fast as she could and headed back to the lobby after she heard the shot. But, because of the people running around scared, she couldn't see a thing at first. When it did clear she saw a sight that brought tears to her eyes. There in the midst of the people running were Lauren and Vaughn in an embrace. Turning around she headed quietly toward her room once more. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He pulled away from the embrace with his wife after a few minutes, grimacing in pain. It didn't take long for more agents to enter the hotel yelling at the civilian to stay put. A medic came up to him ad escorted the two of them outside to teak care of his wound. He saw Dixon go into a "cable" van.

***Dixon's POV***

"See if you can find Agent Bristow anywhere in the building. If you see Derevko, shoot her. Make sure you shoot to kill. If you absolutely cannot, then bring her in. Tell his to Bristow if you see her." Dixon spoke through a COM link to the agents inside the hotel. 

*****************************Flashback*************************************************************************************************

"So, you mean you don't remember anything?" Sark asked worriedly. 

"No" Sydney shook her head. Sark looked down disappointed. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped Sydney would appreciate it, or at least remember it. 

With a sigh he told Sydney, "You know what you have to do." She looked down and quietly pulled a ring off her left ring finger. "If after, you do remember, and you still want to, then you can put it back on." With a sigh Sark mentally cursed Sloane in every language he knew of. Getting off the bed he took her hand and led her out of the room. 

****************************End Flashback*************************** *******************************************************************

***Sloane's POV*** 

Sloane played with a key to a room. Sydney had once asked him to hold this for her, so he did. When she came back, he gave her back the key, after making a copy of course. Something had to be in that room. There had to be some kind of answer in that room. Whatever it was, he would find it there, he was sure of it. Picking up the phone he booked a flight to Rome.

****

Chapter 9~ Enough to leave the CIA? 

****

***Irina's POV***

Irina looked at the young girl with a look that demanded her to do as she was told. "Mila, drop it, please." she said softer, her look turning into that of a concerned mother. Mila dropped her gun shortly before Irina turned to look at Sark. 

Sark wrinkled his head in confusion. Realizing that she shouldn't show her weaker side while Sark was around she demanded that he leave the room. 

***Sark's POV***

__

Huh? What's up with Irina? Sark wondered. Oh well, he had come up extremely lucky in this situation so it was better just to 'float' along with this current of luck then to try to swim against it and end up in a worse situation. Shrugging he grabbed Mila's gun and headed out of the room.

"Sark!" Irina yelled. 

Sark gave her a look of innocence. "What?" 

"Leave the gun here," she demanded. Sark gave her a smirk, dropped the gun, then left room relived he hadn't lost an arm or a leg. Irina was very serious about her children, if you harmed a hair on their head without her permission and she found out; there was no place on Earth where you would be safe from her wrath. He walked down the hallway straightening his black suit when he saw a familiar figure walk by. 

***Unidentified agent's POV***

"Ok, you three take the stairs, and the rest of you, come with me. Remember if you see Bristow, tell her what Dixon told us to tell her. Shoot Derevko if and when you see her." the agent yelled at the other agents. With this more agents spread out through the hotel. 

***Lauren's POV***

"Are you ok Michael?" Lauren asked worriedly looking at her husband's wound. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Once they finish dressing the wound, I'm going in after Derevko." Vaughn told her.

"The hell you are!" she challenged him. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney walked slowly towards her room. She smirked as she remembered a familiar saying she had once heard. Man did that apply to life. "What a tangled web we weave-" she started. 

"When we practice to deceive." a voice finished for her. The voice came out into her view and she had to admit she wasn't so surprised to see Sark standing there. His smirk only lasted for a few seconds before a look of concern washed over his face. "Are you alright?" he asked stepping closer to her.

With a sigh Sydney looked to the ground before looking back up at him. "What is alright? What is normal? I mean I am all right…I think… maybe… no… I don't know. It's just so confusing. Living this life when there's this huge gap in my life and I don't know where I was or with who. I mean I can't even get a clue as to wh-" Sydney started but was stopped when Sark kissed her. He gave her a boyish grin before her walkie-talkie went off. 

"Bristow? Are you there? If you see Sark or Derevko shoot them at the first opportunity." a voice that probably belonged to one of her co-workers ordered her. She looked up at Sark.

"Aren't you supposed to shoot me now?" he asked.

"I never did follow by the rules," she said pulling him closer as she kissed him. "Wait, not here, they'll be looking for you out here." she said. 

"Then where to?" he asked. 

***Mila (aka Hannah)'s POV***

Mila just stared at her mother. Her shock turned to anger in a few minutes. "How dare you!" she yelled. "How dare you leave me! You left me alone all those years ago, crying and scared with a woman who didn't care if I dropped dead at that exact second you left. How can you leave me for more than 2 decades and then come back and expect me to be all peachy about it? How dare you? Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep? Do you know how many years I blamed myself for you leaving me? Do you know how long I thought I was the one who had ruined your life? How dare you make me think that! You never even told me I had a sister! I hate you! I hate you for being so selfish! Why did you come back? Did you think I needed my mom? I needed my mom when I was growing up and everyone had his or her moms and dads. I needed you when I was scared and no one understood what I was going through. I needed you all those nights I cried myself to sleep. You never even told me who dad was. Well guess what? I don't need you anymore! You left me in the dark about my life, my heritage, about everything! You left me for your own selfish reason and for that I will always hate you." By the time Mila had finished she was crying. She had expected Irina's face to soften, realizing what she had done to her. What she did not expect however was literally a slap in the face from mommy dearest. She held her cheek in pain as she got yelled at.

"Do you think I left by choice? I did not leave because I wanted to! I never wanted to leave either of you. I had to! You never asked me why I left! So don't accuse me of things you know nothing about! You don't know why I left! You don't know if I cried myself to sleep or if I stayed up all night blaming myself! You know nothing about my life, and listen up, I think it's time for a wake up call because your not the only person in this world who's had lots of bad breaks in life! So cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!" she yelled before collapsing onto the bed in tears. Yep, sending Sark away had been a good thing. He would have leverage over her for the rest of her life had he still been here. 

Mila sat there saying nothing. She wanted desperately to believe that she was seeing a rare version of Irina, the person she was before the KGB recruited her. But there was a voice in the back of head warning her that this could all be an act. _This could be her having a breakdown, _she mentally argued with the voice. _Great, this is just great. When did I become schizophrenic? _Mila thought with a snort. 

***Sark's POV***

Sydney smiled and looked toward a room. Understanding what she was hinting at, Sark led her to his room. 

***Weiss's POV***

*sigh* "I can't do this… not to Sydney." Weis muttered turning off his computer and packing up his things. It was getting late. _I wonder if Mike has found a way to deal with his…situation. _Running a hand through his hair Weiss headed home.

***Sydney's POV***

As soon as they were in Sark's hotel room (yes in the same hotel, surprise surprise) Sydney started kissing Sark making their way to the bed. 

****************************Flashback**************************************************************************************************

Sark disappointedly broke the kiss with Sydney his face beaming. 

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked uncertainly. 

"Sydney" he said running his hand through her brown hair. *Sigh*. "I love you. I would go through a fire and hell twice for you. I would to anything to be with you. I have realized something after knowing you for these past few years. I used to think that you were just a rival, just a really sexy rival. Now I've realized that you are the one for me. Sydney, I love you more than anyone else, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I wanna be with you forever. Sydney Anne Bristow, will you marry me?" 

Sydney couldn't stop grinning. Not 20 feet from them someone wasn't happy at this. In fact that same person was sending glares towards the happy couple. 

"Do you need something miss?" a voice asked. Turning her head away for a second she turned to see some worker of the hotel staring at her. 

"Uh no, thanks anyway" she answered in a very familiar accent. Turing her attention back to it's previous subject she sighed, she had missed her answer. But judging from the hugs, kisses, grins and laughs, it didn't take a genius to guess what her answer was. Either that, or they were extremely happy they didn't have to marry each other. And that would be extremely twisted. 

***************************End Flashback**************************** *******************************************************************

"Whoa" Sydney said breaking their embrace, shocking Sark.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. 

"Sark, where was I these past 2 years?" Sydney said bluntly. 

***Vaughn's POV***

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" he asked surprised. 

"Here, let me make this easier for you to understand. Michael, that would be you, are NOT going back in that hotel after Irina. Is there anything in that sentence you did not get?" She demanded.

"Yeah, the part about me not going back in the hotel. I am a free man, and I'll do whatever the hell I want to as long as it's legal." he shot back. 

"Well I am your wife and you just got shot your not going back in there, after you just finished getting it dressed like a minute ago!" she yelled. 

"We need as many agents as we can get. We might actually have a chance of capturing Irina and or Sark." he argued.

"Listen Michael, you need to take a breather and stop living in your _dead_ father's shadow." Lauren argued. 

***Unknown POV***

A woman walked quietly up to the "cable" van, looking around making sure that no one was looking. 

***Sark's POV***

Sark wasn't surprised by the question. He knew she would ask if someday. 

"I, I don't know where you were the whole time you were gone, but I do know part of it. I didn't know at first, that you didn't remember…where you were. I didn't find out until…awhile later. I knew it had seemed a little weird then when you talked to me there was no sarcasm, no hate, nothing except… interest." he started. "I thought you had turned over a new leaf. So if you could then I could. I slowed down a lot on what you could call crimes because.. I think I was afraid. Afraid of losing you. I had wanted you for so long. I didn't want to lose you so soon." 

Sydney moved toward Sark and cupped his head as she kissed him.

"Bristow, are you there? I think I know where Sark is." a voice called from here walkie-talkie. 

***Mila's POV***

"We have to go mommy," she said pulling her mom off the bed. "If we stay longer the CIA will soon be onto us. I have some things on the cart that you can change into. We can slip out of here easy. They don't have enough agents looking to catch us. The hotel's too small." she said. Irina nodded the hurried to get dress. 

***Sloane's POV***

Arvin's gun poked him in his side as he walked out of the airport. Looking at the address he had written down from the key (which he had hidden) he got in a taxi and headed for the location on the key. 

***Sydney's POV***

Things felt so good, so real, so perfect, so… right sitting here with Sark. Sydney didn't want it to go away not yet. Maybe, not ever. Before she thought about what she was saying Sydney said something he had told her before, "I love you so much, I would do anything to be with you." 

He looked at her carefully before asking, "Enough to leave the CIA?" 

A/N: I know, I know, not enough fluff. I'm sooo sorry. But at least there was some fluff. It would have been better had there not been like 20 million agents looking for them, or would it have? Everyone loves the thought of danger… Promise, more Sarkney coming up, answers too. **Listen up I've got mid-terms coming up and I still have to buy a few presents for some friends so if you want the next chapter up really soon (maybe even tomorrow) make sure I get at least 5 reviews. **

I give kudos to reviewers, replies to reviews: 

****

SarkLover: I always love your reviews. Thanks for reviewing. They always make me so happy. I'm glad you're beginning to figure this all out.. But be careful things are not always what they appear to be. I love all your stories! I feel sad that I havent reviewed your stories in awhile but that's because theirs one I want you to update but you haven't in a really long time. 

Fanficktionfrk4eva: Thanks for reviewing, you review just about all of my stories. I just might make her have something up her sleeve, you never know…, oh yeah and thanks for that uplifting message about chapter 7.

Believer: Ok, I won't hit you for just now starting to watch Alias. But I will say this… where have you been Alias is the best damn show in the world! (ok so it ties with Dark Angel, but that doesn't come on anymore so…) Yes I can recommend some Alias sites for you. First of all, www.abc.com , just go there and search under their shows and you'll find Alias. www.sd-1.com , www.allalias.com, those are just some of the many Alias sites that you can go to. Email me if you want some more sites or information on the show. I've watched the show since Season 1, episode 1... And I'm hooked for life! Hehe…


	10. Alluring Decisions

*Disclaimer*: I must confess I do not possess-Alias. Hey, tis not mine; it's JJ's all the time. 

Dedication: This story is and will always be dedicated to bbclarinetgurl (aka naughty/nice/brilliant), enjoy the glory gurl *^^*! 

A/N: So, need more fluff? Don't worry; this chapter has some more! As always check the end for replies to your wonderful reviews, keep 'em coming. Oh yeah, and in case you were wondering, no I don't really like Lauren, but that's because she's the other woman. That automatically makes people hate her, also did you see how she used to treat Sydney? And yea, no matter what Irina has done, I DO think she still cares a lot about Sydney. **Merry Christmas everyone…**(in case the next chapter isn't up in time.) A good present for me would be a review… you never know I might give you back the same present! 

****

If I get at least 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter up in 2 or 3 days, promise. 

Previously on "A twisted world after all":

***Vaughn's POV***

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" he asked surprised. 

"Here, let me make this easier for you to understand. Michael, that would be you, is NOT going back in that hotel after Irina. Is there anything in that sentence you did not get?" She demanded.

"Yeah; the part about me not going back in the hotel. I am a free man, and I'll do whatever the hell I want to as long as it's legal." he shot back. 

"Well I am your wife and you just got shot your not going back in there, after you just finished getting it dressed like a minute ago!" she yelled. 

"We need as many agents as we can get. We might actually have a chance of capturing Irina and or Sark," he argued.

"Listen Michael, you need to take a breather and stop living in your _dead_ father's shadow." Lauren argued. 

***Unknown POV***

A woman walked quietly up to the "cable" van, looking around making sure that no one was looking. 

***Sark's POV***

Sark wasn't surprised by the question. He knew she would ask if someday. 

"I, I don't know where you were the whole time you were gone, but I do know part of it. I didn't know at first, that you didn't remember…where you were. I didn't find out until…awhile later. I knew it had seemed a little weird then when you talked to me there was no sarcasm, no hate, nothing except… interest." he started. "I thought you had turned over a new leaf. So if you could then I could. I slowed down a lot on what you could call crimes because… I think I was afraid. Afraid of losing you. I had wanted you for so long. I didn't want to lose you so soon." 

Sydney moved toward Sark and cupped his head as she kissed him.

"Bristow, are you there? I think I know where Sark is." a voice called from here walkie-talkie. 

***Mila's POV***

"We have to go mommy," she said pulling her mom off the bed. "If we stay longer the CIA will soon be onto us. I have some things on the cart that you can change into. We can slip out of here easy. They don't have enough agents looking to catch us. The hotel's too small." she said. Irina nodded the hurried to get dress. 

***Sloane's POV***

Arvin's gun poked him in his side as he walked out of the airport. Looking at the address he had written down from the key (which he had hidden) he got in a taxi and headed for the location on the key. 

***Sydney's POV***

Things felt so good, so real, so perfect, so… right sitting here with Sark. Sydney didn't want it to go away not yet. Maybe, not ever. Before she thought about what she was saying Sydney said something he had told her before, "I love you so much, I would do anything to be with you." 

He looked at her carefully before asking, "Enough to leave the CIA?" 

****

Chapter 10~ Alluring decisions 

***Vaughn's POV***

He had never slapped someone close to him. Especially not his wife. But she was sure as hell pushing it. Sighing he tried desperately to reason with her. 

"This isn't about Irina is it?" she accused suddenly shaking him out of his thoughts. "It's about Sydney. About Sydney being in there, and Irina and Sark on a rampage. I don't need your answer Michael; I already know it. It was always about her. Even when she was dead, you always put her before me." Lauren said starting to walk away. 

"Lauren wait." he said grabbing her shoulder. 

"Get off me Michael!" she screamed. Then in a lower tone she added, "When this is all over, don't even bother coming home tonight." She walked away before he could reply as she grabbed 3 guns and headed back inside the hotel. 

***Lauren's POV***

__

Feh, stupid bitch, you should have stayed dead. You ALWAYS do this to me. Why the hell can't you just butt the fuck out of my life? I swear if I get a chance to shoot you and I can frame someone else I won't think twice about it. Lauren thought angrily.

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney just blinked at him. She hadn't really thought about that. _Could I leave the CIA for Sark? Should I? _

Apparently Sark knew she wouldn't be able to answer him soon. So instead he told her, "It's ok, you don't actually have to, and we could work something out." 

Sark had always done that, made exceptions for her. _Just like Vaughn, _she thought sadly. 

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him.

He moved closer and whispered his plan in her ear.

*** Unknown agent's POV***

He stared as the door opened and Sark came out. He prepared to shoot when Sark pointed a gun to Sydney's head. "Shoot, and she dies," he threatened. 

***Vaughn's POV***

"Agent Vaughn? Are you there? We found Sark and he has taken agent Bristow hostage," some agent yelled into the walkie-talkie. He couldn't believe the CIS were using walkie-talkies but they were. They had to; they were trying to listen to the radio waves going in, out, and around the hotel. This way, it was easier not to get theirs mixed up in the commotion. Hearing this Vaughn grabbed some guns and ran into the hotel despite a few agents' warnings. 

***Dixon's POV***

The unknown woman had caught his attention. He was almost in a trance. 

***Sark's POV***

He repeated the threat then slowly made his way with Sydney out the hotel. Once outside Sark led Sydney to a black BMW. 

***Sydney's POV***

"Sweet ride" Sydney said once inside the car. 

"Really?" Sark asked once he had started the car. "Because it's yours. I'm just borrowing it." 

"Really?" Sydney asked in disbelief. She was about to say that she didn't remember buying a BMW but then shut her mouth. "So, uh… Where are we going?"

Sark didn't take his eyes off the road, scanning for CIA before answering her, "Rome."

***Vaughn's POV***

Running up the stairs he searched frantically each floor before going to the next one. Once on the 6th floor he ran into a still angry Lauren.

"Figure's you would come." she spat quietly looking around, anger could still be heard though her voice. "It never did take much convincing for you to tag along as long as it involved _her._" She opened the door to the stairs heading up to the next floor as soon as she had said that.

***Unknown agent's POV***

"Hello? Director Dixon?" he asked tapping on Dixon's shoulder. 

***Vaughn's POV***

With a groan he followed after his wife. "Lauren." he called as he made his way up. He hadn't been able to take 2 more steps before he was knocked unconscious. 

***Lauren's POV***

Lauren worriedly kept looking back at the door towards the stairs. It had been 5 minutes and he still hadn't come looking for her again. _Had I pissed him off that much? _She wondered if she should go check on him but decided not to. _That would make me seem too desperate. He can rot wherever he is for all I care. _But she did care, where was he anyway? 

***Sark's POV***

He watched a now sleeping Sydney with smile on his face. _She's still as beautiful and loyal as ever. I wonder if I should just go ahead and tell her everything. She certainly deserves to know what happened. _Carefully picking her up, Sark carried Sydney onto his private jet. 

***Irina's POV***

Hurrying into Mila's pizza van she gave her a look of confusion. "A pizza van?" she asked again as they drove away. 

"Yes a pizza van, Im' sorry if it's not up to your standards, but it's an easy cover." Mila said while driving the van. The had both changed into delivery clothes. During this time of year lots of teenagers checked into the place because of the convenience of the location. It was close to the beach, to teen clubs, unsupervised parties, the works. Except that the food and drinks were expensive, so teens often ordered out.

***Dixon's POV***

Dixon just stared in awe at the woman.

"Sir?" an agent asked. But Dixon didn't even look at him. All he did was utter, "Diane?" 

***Lauren's POV***

She couldn't take it anymore; she had to know if he was alright. So the question is, did she continue looking for Irina and Sark who were probably long gone, or did she disobey orders and look for her husband who was probably avoiding her until she calmed down? 

I give Kudos to my reviewers. Replies:

Niki: you never know… the cat will soon be out of the bag though. Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too! 

SarkLover: Thanks, I wanted you to update, Savior and your cute but I'll pass. I talked to you online but you had your away message on, my s/n is: lilsurfer12003 . 

A/N: I know I know my fluff needs to be fluffier. Promise it will be **FLUFFY! **I promise. Hey, have I ever let you down? Now don't let me down and press that submit review button and review this chapter please. Pretty please with a Vaughn/Sark/Weiss on top?

|

|

|

|

| *^^*

| 

| 

| 

| 

|

\/ 


	11. Knives behind their backs

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Alias…but I would love to get it for my birthday. *^^* 

Dedication: This story is and will always be dedicated to bbclarinetgurl (aka naughty/nice/brilliant), enjoy the fluff!!! *^^* I'm feeling happy today I just read a really good Sarkney fic, so, someone in this chapter might have really fluffy scene *wink wink* 

A/N: Here you go, nice and fluffy. **If I get at least 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter on 2 or 3 days. This story is gonna end soon which means I need reviews! I already have the last chapter written and if you wanna see it soon then please review, I don't care if it's just one freaking word. ***yes I did resort to mild language, for now but you wouldn't want anything to happen to our favorite characters… especially the blossoming couple… now would you? 

****

Hey reader, stop being a freeloader. Review!!!!!! I don't care about the review's length. It could be one word! Just review! If not, I might have to take out my frustration on the characters AND postpone posting it up! 

Hehe lets see if you can recognize a certain phrase in here from another ABC show. *Hint* it's the slogan from the show "the Mole 2". (doesn't come on anymore in case you were wondering). 

*What are the names of Dixon's two kids? * I forget, lol. If you know please tell me. It'd make me really happy. Until then I'm gonna use the names Max and Emma. They just popped into my heads. Once I find out though, I will change the names. 

Chapter 11~

***Unknown agent's POV***

"Sir, Mr. Dixon?" the agent asked, worry filled his voice. He watched in surprise as the deputy director walked towards the unknown woman. Drawing his gun he followed in case this woman tried anything. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He awoke with a groan as he felt someone slap him again. 

"Who the hell are you?" a voice asked. _Young? _He thought perplexed drifting off into the blackness that threatened to consume him. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney awoke to find herself in a familiar room on a bed. Looking around she wasn't surprised to find herself in Rome. This room looked so familiar because she had been here… but when? She heard someone rummaging around, what she assumed from the looks of it, the apartment. She looked toward the closet, something wasn't quite right about that. Walking into the room, Sark leaned against the doorway for once with his feelings expressed on his face. He had a boyish grin on his face and no smirk. Sydney gave a small frown as she realized he was still wearing a suit (but without a tie).

"Feeling refreshed?" he asked, the grin never leaving his face. He started to walk over to the bed and she silently asked herself what she was doing here, but as soon as he started kissing her she effortlessly found the answer to that question. Vaughn was somewhat conventional and very much like a sexy safety blanket that could fight. Sark on the other hand was enigmatic, hazardous, spontaneous, very sexy, and alluring all rolled into one. Moving on, was clearly the answer, and she had no doubt in her mind who would help her with that. She kissed Sark and fluently pulled off his shirt, never once taking her lips off his. Her eyes darted to the closet uneasily for a second. There was something there; she knew it. 

***Dixon's POV***

He stared in confusion at the woman standing beside him. "Diane?" he asked again. This time the woman turned around running into his arms. "Wait, I thought you were dead?" he asked pulling away from the embrace.

"I thought I was to, but then at the last second before the explosion someone jumped in the car from the passengers side. Someone else and the person who jumped in died pulled me out. I was so confused. Then, then I saw someone who looked oddly like Sydney. She didn't sound like her though, and she looked older then Sydney. She told me that she had saved my life and that she wanted me to do her a favor. I was told that if I ever told anyone what the favor was my life would be in danger. It was a weird favor, but I don't think I want to say what it was. You never know. She said she didn't want to hurt me, she just needed me for something." she finished crying into her husband's arms. She whispered something into his ear that shocked him, "she also told me to tell you to get your agents out of that building, soon; really soon." He pulled back surprised then ran back into the van telling them everything and worrying what to do about it. The agent who had followed Dixon out of the van gave her a look of suspicion. After a few minutes he shrugged then went back in the van, it was way too late, and he needed some sleep. 

***Lauren's POV***

Lauren had just decided to go search for her husband when her walkie-talkie went off. "All Agents, get back here immediately. That is an order. Withdraw to mobile home base." Dixon's voice screamed. After a thought Lauren hurried to find her husband, after checking to make sure her 9mm was loaded. She had told herself that she would shoot someone if she needed to she just wasn't sure if she could. Throwing open the door she looked up and down the white flights of stairs for her husband. She had admired Sydney for her skills and from what she had heard from Weiss she was a spontaneous and implausible agent. Running down one flight of stairs she stopped at the door leading to the floor beneath the one she had been previously in. Her blonde hair flew as she tried to kick open the door. "Damn" she muttered under her breath, Sydney had made it look so easy. Opening the door regularly she ran in. She had done it again; when Sydney had first come back she was sure that Michel would stay with her for the sake or their marriage. But now she wasn't so sure, everything always came back to her. Their conversations became more arguments then ever before. She slowed to a stop in front of a room in which a voice was yelling at someone. 

"Answer me!" the voice screamed, and from the tone it sounded like they had been asking the question for a while now. "Why were you following me? Answer me! Damn it!"  
Lauren ran into the room her gun out and ready. She knew she was dealing with an amateur from the way they were 'questioning' the person. She was surprised to find her husband lying on the floor and a girl standing over him. He seemed to be unconscious. She was still yelling at him though. Punching the girl she flew across to hit the wall and Lauren winced when she did. The girl looked to be about 15 years old, long legs and arms, shorts and a tank top. Her flip-flops had gone flying when she had hit the wall. Not the best attire for someone in this business. Groaning the girl got up crying that she didn't have any money and was acting in self-defense. Lauren hurried to check on her husband to see what damage had been done. 

"What self defense? Did he even do anything to you?" she asked fingering her husband's face gently. 

"He was following me, and calling my name. He had a gun and was increasing on me fast. He had this look in his eyes… a look that frightened me… so I tried to go up yet another flight of stairs and he followed me, I went down 2 flights and he was still following me, I was scared, I didn't know him and he wouldn't leave me alone… so I attacked him before he could attack me. Rule number 1 'if possible try to prevent yourself from becoming a victim.' " She recited, telling Lauren the story.

"Is your name by some possibility, Lauren?" she asked lifting her husband onto the bed. 

"Yes", she answered backing up to the wall and the lamp. The room was so sparsely furnished it was her only defense in case this woman tried anything. It had a typical hotel bed, a television, mini bar, 3 dressers, 2 lamps, and 3 chairs. Two of the dressers were small dressers, one, besides the bed, was holding the usual bible inside of it with 1 lamp and a phone on top of it. The bottom drawer was empty for her to put her stuff in. the second one on the other side of the bed had a lamp on it with a list of favorite channels. The two drawers were empty… or so she thought. The last one was a huge dresser that was longer then the bed. It held the television and the mini bar. It had 4 drawers holding her stuff. The white walls had no wallpaper and the carpet was red to match the comforter on the bed. Except for the television and the mini bar everything seemed to be wood. The dresser with only the lamp and the list on it was closet to the window and wall and that was the one in which the younger Lauren was standing next to now. 

"This man, he wasn't looking for you. My name is Lauren, too. He was looking for me. I'm his wife," she explained stepping closer to the girl.

"What man doesn't know where his wife is, especially on their honeymoon?" the girl asked. 

"We're not on our honeymoon. I have my right to privacy just like you do-" Lauren started.

"Good, then leave me the fuck alone!" the girl screamed heading for the door. 

"I would," Lauren stated blocking her path, "except that I don't believe your little story here."

The girl looked towards the window again as if considering that option. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'd really like you to leave before I have to call the police."

"Just tell me the truth and I'll go away. You can trust me; I have no secrets to hide. Just tell me, come on." Lauren coaxed the girl.

Suddenly Lauren's walkie talkie went off loud, "Agent Reed, get your as back here now! That is an order! We need to take count of our remaining agents! You have 5 minutes to get your ass out here or there will be consequences! Reed-" Lauren turned off her walkie-talkie and gave the girl a look of innocence. 

"You lied you stupid bitch!" the girl screamed heading towards the window.

***Sydney's POV***

Sark had been kissing Sydney's now bare neck when he noticed she seemed to be distracted. "What is it?" he whispered looking her in the eye.

"It's," she whispered putting a strand of hair behind her ears, "The closet."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of some kind of monster in the closet," he joked still in a whisper. "You know this is really killing the moment here."

"No," she said moving closer to whisper in his ear, "I think someone's in there. Seriously." Giving one last look to Sydney Sark rolled off the bed (topless) and shoved open the door dropping his jaw in surprise. 

***Dixon's POV***

"You get her anything she says she wants or needs. Does everyone understand?" he ordered them. 

The 4 agents nodded their heads in unison. They were fresh from the 'farm' and right now they weren't really needed so, might as well make Diane happy and content. 

"Are, are they ok?" Diane asked referring to their children. 

"Yes sweetie, Max and Emma are fine. They just miss you so much." He said giving her a hug and then a kiss. Diane was dressed in white sweatpants and a white blouse. She had on sneakers with no socks. Her normally thick straight hair was extremely thin and curly, her eyes looked as if she hadn't gotten sleep in years. Dixon just smiled, she was beautiful and she was home. She gave him a smile as she waited patiently as the agents brought her something to eat. Dixon's smile faded, the mother of his children and his wife was back after he thought she was dead, so why wasn't hew happy? Something didn't seem right to him, this didn't feel right at all. 

***Mila's POV***

Mila pulled into a warehouse similar to the one Sydney and Vaughn used to meet in. She looked behind her, her black hair whipping around as she did so. Turning to face her mother she shook her hair back to its proper place. "You'd better start talking or I'll drop you off at the CIA the first chance I get." Hannah ordered her mother.

"Don't you give me order little girl. I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it." Irina threatened. "Besides, you'd be shot the second they caught you on CIA grounds." 

Mila gave her mother a cruel smile as if to say 'I know and I don't care'. 

"What happened to Sydney? Where was she? What did Sloane do to her? What is his plan? What's your deal in all of this? Tell me damn it!" she yelled losing patience. 

Irina rolled her eyes and regretfully sapped her daughter. "You have to learn that patience is a virtue. If you don't you will get killed in this business. Is that what you want to get yourself killed? This isn't some kind of training program. You're in the big leagues now, and you'd better start acting like it." A silent tear slid down her cheek before she hurriedly wiped it off. "I've seen way to many great potentials get killed because they like to fool around or don't take this seriously. Welcome to the real world of espionage. Here if you want answers you find them yourself. You earn the right to know that information. Trust no one, doubt every piece of information you get, and even question yourself. If you see someone act peculiar or fail a mission, don't chalk it up as them being a beginner. Research everyone you hire, make sure you know more about them then you do your own self. Because in this game everyone has smiles on their faces and knives behind their backs. Be careful, sweetie." She finished. Her daughter soaked all the information in. 

She gave her mom a look of sadness as a tear ran down her cheek. "What if I cant? What if I can't defend Stacia?" she cried. Looking up suddenly she blurted out a question Irina had prayed she would never ask. 

A/N: Sorry about the fluff but I just had this idea that popped into my head but hat meant decreasing some of the fluff. Sorry. I shall make it up though. If you don't know who some people are, don't worry, I'll explain. That plot is thickening. 

I give MAJOR kudos to my reviewers. Replies to reviews:

SarkLover: wow, I think you're my most dedicated reviewer. ^_~ Thanks for reviewing. Oh, don't worry, the story's not done yet. (it still has a few more chapters.) As always, thanks for the review. 

cruzstar: Well I'm glad you came here to check out the latest chapters. Thanks for reviewing, it's like a virtual Christmas present. ^_~ 


	12. Getting screwed is NOT a good thing

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Alias. JJ does. But I wonder… what if I claim insanity? Could I claim I own it then claim I'm insane? One could only hope…

Dedication: the one and only bbclarinetgurl (aka Naughty/nice/brilliant) 

A/N: MUST GET REVIEWS… Pretty please… I promise if I get at least 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter in like 2 or 3 days. I apologize if there is any OOCness and I know that in some points of my story there are. I'm trying not to have OOC but then it limits my creativity. I hope you guys have noticed that I'm trying to make the POV's longer so that it's less confusing. *Crosses fingers* here's hoping. Thanks for beta-ing this chapter, and hopefully the rest of the chapters for this story, SarkLover. 

My username on sd-1 is: Lilspy.

Previously: If I get at least 3 reviews I'll actually start posting back my mini-summary of prior chapter (s). 

****

Chapter 12~ Getting screwed is NOT a good thing

************************************Flashback*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How are we gonna pay for the fees for continuing the Rambaldi research?" a man asked a man looking like a younger version of Sloane. 

"I don't know… wait! I have an idea." Sloane said. He hurried out of the room to call and talk to someone on the phone. 

***Skips forward***

"Ok, all you have to do is transport for us object #47. If you do that then we will pay you all the money you will need to complete this obsession of yours," a brusque voice informed Sloane.

"What is object #47?" Sloane asked curiously. 

"I'm afraid I can not disclose that information to you. So will you complete this straightforward assignment?" the gruff voice asked.

Unsure of himself but still needing the money Sloane gave in and agreed. 

***Skips forward***

Sloane opened the huge container-like object and pulled out what appeared to be a gurney. The sun went behind a few clouds just before his mouth dropped in awe; he shouldn't have been looking at the object, but he just had to know. There was a bloodied body on the gurney of someone that he knew all too well. Sydney lay unconscious on the gurney. His breath got caught in his throat. He couldn't give them Sydney but then again he couldn't give her to the CIA otherwise they would turn him in and blame him for whatever had happened to her. What to do? What should he do? 

***Skips forward***

The bellboy had given Sloane a weird look after he saw Sydney. He shrugged it off and hurried him along. With a sad sigh he realized what he had to do. He had to hand Sydney over to the group or whoever wanted her. They had said something about Emily being alive. He knew deep down that it could not be possible since he had seen her die herself but then again she could still be alive. Blinded by his love for his wife he gradually gave the company Sydney- the group that would later be known as the Covenant. They said that every now and then they would give him details about where she was. A year later he was regretting the absurdity and spontaneous ness of his decision. But by then it was too late. When he realized this, he also realized that it was time end his Rambaldi obsession before everyone that he cared about died because of it. 

***********************************End Flashback********************

**************************************************************************************************************************************

***Sark's POV***

His mouth dropped in surprise as a flabbergasted Sloane fell out of the closet. Straightening his clothes and trying to appear casual he said smoothly, "Now isn't this a coincidence?" His face showed a brief expression of his uncomfortable-ness before he wiped it free of expression. He was wearing the same suit he was wearing when he had drive here. He just hoped that Sydney wouldn't remember. Before handing her over to the Covenant he had tried to complete the prophecy… then Sark took her… then the Covenant found out that he had tricked them. He should have just left her with Sark. Sark's trademark smirk appeared before he punched Sloane in the nose. Still standing topless Sark shrugged off putting back on his shirt and went after a fleeing Sloane. 

***Lauren's POV***

She ran after Lauren but she was too late. The girl had jumped out the window. Lauren gave a gasp; there would be no way she could make it. Not from the floor that they were on. Looking down to where the girl had jumped she couldn't find any trace of her. _Was she just a girl defending herself or was she a young agent? _Lauren wondered silently. She turned back towards the bed as she heard her husband groan in pain. Grabbing him under the armpits she tried fruitlessly to drag him out of the room. She sighed; she would need someone else's help. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney just sat there disgusted on the bed. _That malevolence, callous, bastard was now a pervert. He was watching us the whole time? _Her attention was snapped back to reality once the eerie silence took over. She decided against putting back on the shirt that she had been wearing and made up her mind to pick something out of the drawer in the dresser. Picking out a sleeveless green shirt and some shorts she was about to go after Sark and Sloane but then she noticed something… there was something in the closet. Taking chary steps toward the object in question she stopped suddenly and vigilantly bent down to scrutinize the mysterious object. Looking down on it she scrunched her eyebrows up in question. It was a key. But a key to what? _It must have fallen out of his pocket… _Sydney thought just then noticing a piece of folded paper on the ground too. When she picked it up she discovered that it was not in fact a paper but an envelope. She looked at the carpet for which it had been recently laying on. The whole carpet was the same shade of red so it couldn't have been there for all that long. She read the envelope and was surprised to read that she had sent this envelope to someone. What had surprised her even more was not the fact that she had sent it, but to whom she had sent it to- Arvin Sloane. Scanning the fairly new piece of paper she learned that she had asked Sloane to hold this key for her; it was important. She seemed to be semi-begging him to keep it safe. _Begging Sloane to do something? _Sydney thought with a scoff, that's a first. Looking at the paper again she shoved it in her pocket but stopped short of putting the key in too. There was something attached to the key… an address. Looking at the address and going to the door she realized that it was the same address as this room. "Ok, I'm sensing freakiness?" Sydney said quietly to herself to try and keep herself calm. What was in this room? Was it some clue she had left herself in case she ever forgot or did this room have more about her past then she could have thought possible? _Well, all I need is to trigger my memory. Ok, just start looking through things. _Sydney logically assumed. _Ok, what do I know about Julia… That she was the opposite of me in many ways… so if I were Julia where would I hide clues? _

***Dixon's POV***

"Are you ready to go home honey?" Dixon asked his quite wife. She didn't seem to be the same… but it he chalked it up to be repercussions of her kidnapping. 

***Lauren's POV***

She sat on the bed something bugging her so much she temporarily forgot about her husband. _What if they found out? What if he found out? What will she do once she finds out? _Lauren exhaled loudly as her fingers massaged her temples. _Ok, if time eventually sheds light on your past then let's just hope it gets prolonged. _Looking down at her husband she gave his unconscious body a look of regret and happiness. A single tear fell down her cheek as she mumbled, "I really did and will always love you." She looked down at her left hand before picking up a pen in her pocket and taking out a piece of paper. She scribbled in a handwriting almost unrecognizable just 3 small words. 3 small words that meant a whole lot. A tear fell down her cheek as she wondered whether or not to leave the ring. She walked up to her husband and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips while deciding. After deciding against it she ran out of the room. Looking left and right she ran down a flight of stairs across the hall from the previous stairs she had been in. As she took the stairs 2 and sometimes 3 at a time her hair flew in her face. Wiping it out of the way every few seconds the tears stained her face and she could hardly see a thing. 

***Sark's POV***

Giving up he stopped and headed back to the apartment. 

***Sloane's POV***

Gasping for breath Sloane ran up to the getaway car (it was actually a black van but oh well it's the thought that counts) that he had had prepared in advance. He jumped in the front passenger seat before the driver sped away. 

"So Mr. Sloane. What was that about?" the man asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Getting screwed, is not a good thing," he answered trying to catch his breath. 

"What?" the driver asked taking a chance and taking his eyes off the road to give a him a look of confusion. 

"I was trying to leave Miss Bristow some clues, but that was before Ms. Derevko's horny partner showed up with Bristow." Sloane answered finally breathing normally again. 

"So the weird quote, what was that about?" the man asked again. 

"Winchendon, if she doesn't remember what happened to her, we might all be screwed; and that is NOT a good thing." Sloane informed the confused man. 

Winchendon nodded in understanding as he sped off toward a private jet. 

"I mean, she wouldn't have believed me if I sat her down and had a heart to heart with her; or she would have turned me in. That was my only way and he might have just screwed us!" Sloane yelled. 

A/N: So 5 reviews? Or should I make you guys wait for the update… I wouldn't choose the second one because I could make you guys wait for a really long time. Do me a huge favor and press that purple button down there and submit a review and before you know it, the next chapter will be up. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. But don't worry, you've still got a few chapters left. 


	13. Straightforward answers from the puppete...

Disclaimer: I don't Alias, if I did there would be some tremendously perceptible revolutionizes in the show… and the fans would love em! 

Dedication: To bbclarinetgurl aka Naughty/nice/brilliant 

A/N: Heh, here you go, enjoy. This chapter will be kinda long because the next chapter will be the epilogue. Heh, I love when I utilize words that people don't comprehend in my story, makes me feel special. 

Chapter 13~ Straightforward answers from the puppeteer himself

***Sark's POV***

"So, Sydney, I suppose I owe you some answers." he started opening the door to the apartment. He heard the sound of someone rummaging around through their belongings. Drawing his gun he furtively walked into the bedroom hoping to surprise the intruder. The 'trespasser' turned out to be Sydney looking through her things. 

"I was looking for keys, to go after Sloane. It'd be easier than running around on foot in a city I'm not really proverbial with." Sydney lied through her teeth. If Sark noticed this he didn't comment on it. "So, what were you saying about answers?"

"I have some papers that your mother gave to me, Rambaldi wrote things on them explanations for some things. Some of it is illegible, but you can still comprehend the overall value." Walking over to the same drawer that Sydney had pulled her clothes out of his groped around in it until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out several sheets of worn paper, he read them out loud to Sydney. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney sat down on the bed smelling a familiar scent on it- a rose.

**************************Flashback***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Julian, how come you never gave me a pet name?" Sydney complained walking into the room. Sark was sitting on the bed typing some up on his laptop. Looking up at Sydney, Sark closed it quickly, "Huh? Well because I didn't sense the importance of it." 

"But, I want something special. A name that only you call me, or that only you and me know the importance of it." she explained.

"Ok, well I'm not gonna called you giggles or sweetie or anything along those lines; so those are out. So if that's what you want then I won't call you anything at all. " He warned her. 

"Well, what if I borrowed your name?" Sydney asked sitting on the bed. 

"You want me to call you Julian?" he asked confused.

"No, I want the female spin-off of it- Julia." she smiled as she repeated the name. A smile grew on Julian's face as he too repeated the name liking how it sounded on his lips. 

"But, Syd- Julia, You can't just have that, it's not a special name. Too many people have that name. Your name must be innovative and extraordinary." Sark reasoned. Suddenly thinking of a quote that she frequently said, 'A rose will prick you, but I will do far worse.' He tried out 'Julia Rose', but it seemed weird, too jovial, and too pompous, as if he called her that Sydney would become air headed. So he mutated the name and wound up with- "Julia Thorn." Sark smiled, now if only he could- Aww yes, adding one last exceptional touch, but without changing the pronunciation of the name (he liked how it sounded) he came up with, "Julia Thorne. I like it, what about you baby?" Her answer was simply a grin before kissing him. 

************************End Flashback*******************************

*******************************************************************

*******************************************************************

***Dixon's POV***

"Yes sweetie." she said beaming. "I just can't believe I'm talking to you again. I thought I had lost you," she declared giving him a huge bear hug. 

"Me too, Diane, me too." he replied. Taking her hand and briskly walking towards a CIA issued car hurrying so that he could hurry up and get his wife debriefed; so that he could bring his wife home to their kids. 

***Vaughn's POV***

Michael awoke with a groan and groped around the floor. He suddenly opened his eyes wide in alarm as he felt a piece of paper beneath his hands. Picking it up off the ground he instantly recognized the handwriting. It wasn't a long and extensive note; in fact it only had 3 words on it. Those 3 words meant a lot to him. After reading the note he looked around in panic wondering where she was. He had to tell someone. Remembering his walkie-talkie, he turned it on and pressed the talk button. 

"Hello, this is agent Vaughn, every agent be on the alert; Agent Reed just left me a note. The note, however, just might link her to Derevko." He turned off the radio and with a heavy sigh he reread what his wife had written in the short and simple note-

__

Truth takes time.

***Lauren's POV***

*****************************Flashback********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Are you sure you want to take this job?" a woman asked in a no-nonsense tone. They were standing in a barely lit room. The walls appeared to be gray and they were occupying what appeared to be a warehouse. There were no boxes, or anything else in it, and except for 3 lone figures the room was stripped of everything. 

"Yes." Lauren said not blinking.

"Are you sure Miss Reed? Because all actions have consequences… and it is very easy to become emotionally attached on this mission. Becoming emotionally involved can cause people to become emotionally attached, and that makes you weak. So, I shall ask you once more, are you, Miss Reed, 100% completely confident you want this mission." the woman said obviously knowing that this mission would have hitches in it. 

"Yes, I, Lauren Reed, am 100% confident that I want this mission." Lauren answered her. 

"So, then I take it you will not fail me?" the woman asked again.

"No, I shall not fail you Irina." Lauren answered accidentally slipping in the woman's first name. 

"You shall refer to me as either Derevko or boss, never, never shall you refer to me as Irina. Is that clear?" Irina barked at her.

"Yes, boss. It is clear." Lauren said halfheartedly. 

"That is all. You are dismissed." Irina said and with a flick of her hand indicated to Lauren that she should leave. 

Walking out of the room, passing the guard, Lauren stepped into another room and watched lustfully and yearningly as a blonde man in a suit walked out confidently and briskly out of the room in which she was walking into. The moment she came into his view their eyes locked for about a minute even after they passed each other. But just as soon as it had started the connection ended and the man continued on his way. Stepping quietly up to a guard she asked him who the man was.

"His name is of no importance. However seeing as how you two may be working together in the near future I suppose you could know his Alias. You may call him Sark," the man informed her.

__

Hmm Sark and Lauren, Lauren and Sark, Laurie and Sark. Smiling she decided to herself that that sounded good to her ears. She needed to find out as much about him as possible. 

**************************End Flashback**************************** **************************************************************************************************************************************

***Winchendon's POV***

"Sir?" he asked uncertainly. "Could you please clarify?" 

"Don't worry about not understanding, you shall comprehend everything soon. But, by then it may be too late." was all Sloane would say. 

***Sark's POV***

"I have found out through a prophecy that I shall die when I am 47. So now, I shall make 47 and important number in my life…" Sark scanned the paper for what he was looking for. "This woman has angered a Sovereign, and so therefore, he shall make her pay. It will hurt more if she makes the same mistake this time around. It shall be _thousands _of years before the revenge takes place, but it shall when the skies are exactly as they were that night. She shall have to choose between-" Sark stopped reading. "What, what is it?"

"So, this whole prophecy is all about some ruler from the past getting his revenge on my afterlife?" Sydney asked. 

"Hold on, let me see. She shall have to choose between love and sensibility. But every rose has its thorns and things are not always what they appear to be. She shall affect the lives those unfortunate souls and will not realize the correct choice until she has lost 3 people close to her. Whatever her choice maybe there will be who will suffer because of it- both physically and mentally. And if this woman still has the heart in the fight then her alliances shall become more powerful then ever imagined. But, for- I can't read the next two words." Sark complained. 

"Then just skip them." Sydney suggested. 

"She shall be able to be easily persuaded to the other side. If that takes place then she shall unleash a power so great she shall be unstoppable. Her previous allies shall be afraid to exterminate her, for they shall believe she can be saved. But, if she is wholly swayed, she shall never turn back. There is only one way to prevent this from happening-" Sark stopped, eyeing Sydney. Her hands were on her knees and she was eagerly leaning forward. After a minute when Sark didn't continue Sydney gave Julian a look of confusion.

"What's wrong? Is that all of it?" she asked. 

"It goes on, but it's in a language I don't know." Sark admitted his face turning a little red showing his embarrassment at his lack of knowledge.

"Sark," Sydney said slowly deciding to change the subject, "What if hypothetically, I was getting certain flashbacks?" 

Sark cocked one eyebrow up knowingly. "Depends on just _what _exactly you were remembering." She smiled as he traced his forefinger down her face.

"Can I see the paper for a sec?" Sydney asked. Sark complied and compiled all of the papers together. She scanned it and soon realized that she didn't understand anymore of it then Sark. "Screw it." she said frustrated. 

Sark smirked at her reply to her confusion on the subject. On the ground close to the bed, lay Sydney's walkie-talkie. 

***Dixon's POV***

Vaughn had stumbled back to the van and was being helped by his friend Eric Weiss. It had been more than 30 minutes since Vaughn had informed them about Lauren and still no sign of Sydney. He ran into the van and ordered Marshal to track her walkie-talkie. It didn't take him long to track it back to Rome. 

***Lauren's POV***

Her cheeks still gave away the fact that she had been crying. She was driving in a black KIA SUV. Her eyes focused on the road. Damn revenge. When her and Sark had been assigned to a few missions together it didn't take long for her to take a liking to him. Irina always questioned her willingness to do a mission with Sark since it seemed that whenever she went on one with him she always showed off or him. Just to get him to notice her, except they were usually spur of the moment, stupid, and thoughtless moves that cost them information, recruits, weapons, you name it. But, when she wasn't showing off for him, they made a great team. Irina didn't like them getting too friendly with each other. Which is why some cruel fate had made it so that he was seeing a certain Sydney Bristow. But, she also seemed to have a French, boyfriend back in L.A.; since that day she vowed that since Sydney had taken away Sark she was gonna take away Vaughn. It wasn't fair; she couldn't have both of them. She never thought she would actually get so damn fond of him. She should have taken off the ring and ended the whole charade, she was pretty sure that it wouldn't matter that the CIA would probably arrange a divorce for him since he would obviously want one. A tear threatened to fall and before she knew it she found herself at a house. It was a very familiar house; but one that she now loathed, and the person who lived inside of it. Hurrying to the gas station she bought a few red gas containers and filled them up. She bought a few other items and hurried back to the house. Walking around the house clandestinely she smashed open a window and threw some gas in it. Repeating this a few times she poured the remainder of the gas on the house and a little on the grass and a tree nearby just to be safe. Then she lit a few matches and threw them on the gas before jumping out of the way. Running into her car she drove away from the now burning house. As she drove away all she could think of was- _Oh dear God, what have I done? _

***Sydney's POV***

"Sark" She said reclining on the bed. "Can we talk about this later? I'm tired." she lied closing her eyes and yawning to emphasize her point. 

"Sure" he answered planting a kiss on her lips and lying down beside her. He subconsciously started stroking her hair until he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

Sydney blinked and looked down at the sleeping figure, he was so trusting. She laid her head down on the pillow not wanting to wake him. 

***Dixon's POV***

He looked at his wife who was sleeping in the car. They already had a few agents on their way to Rome, including Weiss and Vaughn, to bring back Sydney. _What the hell are you doing there Syd? _Dixon wondered nervously. They would have to answer for this, and he didn't know how he was going to manage to answer that. 

***Diane's POV***

Diane looked at the ground, wondering if she should tell her husband. Tomorrow, she decided, she would tell him about Lauren's loyalties tomorrow. _But, he doesn't need to know about me, come on, he looked so happy. _She argued silently. _Then that settles it, I will never tell him about me, and everyone will live happily ever after; except Lauren. _

A/N: So did you like this chapter? If so review… this story is coming to an end a whole lot sooner then you think. So if you don't want to be left in the dark then please review, you don't have to be a member to review… 

I give foremost kudos to all of my reviews; especially loyal ones, *cough* SarkLover *cough*. 

Replies to my reviews: 

cruzstar: You'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for the review. 

SarkLover:Yep, more is on it's way. Thanks for the review. 

Sorry I forgot to post them. But here are my replies to last chapters reviews:

sallene:That's ok. Thanks for the compliment. You can either email me your questions or PM it to me on sd-1 (LilSpy). Thanks for the review!

cruzstar: Yes, I have continued and soon the questions will be answered.Thanks for the review! 

SarkLover: I loved this review. But then again, I love all of them. Yes, questions will be answered and this story will be updated. Thanks for the review! 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: We've come to the end of the story, so is Alias mine now? What do you think? Of course it's not mine. 

Dedication: To bbclarinetgurl aka naughty/nice/brilliant 

A/N: here it is… This chapter might be a bit angsty for some people… But I hope you still like it. I know my Sarkney hasn't been the best but I might make it better if you leave a review. I don't care if it's a flamer or not. Hey, it's the epilogue. Just please leave a review. Since I told bbclarinetgurl that this story would be dedicated to her and only to her, I can't dedicate it to SarkLover too. But, I will say this: Thanks for sticking with me from *close to* the beginning (chapter 5) to the very end! I redid parts of this chapter over and over and now, I'm just like, oh well. Enjoy! 

Epilogue 

***Mila's POV*** 

She sat down with her mother in Moscow, both of them looking sad. Mila was angry with herself for being relieved that she wasn't Sydney and that she didn't have to make that decision. Irina had her head buried in the desk in which she was sitting at. Russian music was being played loud, but Mila was so close to her mother that she could still hear the cries of pain and see the tears streaming down her face and causing a puddle on the desk. Not to mention the fact that her body was shaking. She felt so sad for her, now that she knew everything. Irina had given her up so that she could focus more on Sydney; so that she could prevent Sydney from fulfilling this awful destiny and still despite all she had done, she had still failed. She extended out a hand to her mother, and tenderly stroked her mother's back. A girl about maybe 12 years old walked in and looked at the two crying adults. She had brown shoulder length wavy hair. She cocked one eyebrow up in confusion. 

***Vaughn's POV**

He led the extraction team towards the area in which the building, where she supposedly was, was located.

***Sloane's POV***

Sloane bit his lip nervously, if Sydney regained her memories… then he would be screwed. The CIA would obviously take it the wrong way. The only way to fix this… go into hiding. 

"Hey Winchendon, I need you to drive me to the airport immediately." he barked at the man. 

***Sydney's POV***

It was still late, but because of the moon she could see Sark's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, so content, and so _blissful _when he slept. She leaned over quickly and kissed his forehead before tracing her forefinger along his face closing her eyes and imprinting it in her memory. She now understood what Rambaldi was talking about. A tear slid down her cheek as she got up off the bed. 

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night?   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right?   
Have you ever? 

Have you ever? 

'She shall be able to be easily persuaded to the other side.' And she had. Sark had done that effortlessly. He didn't mean to, and she knew that if she stayed with him that she might turn on her family and friends, but she would never mean to, it would just happen. Packing the quick essentials she gave one last glimpse at the sleeping male laying on the bed. She loved Sark; she knew that now. And he loved her too, hell they had been engaged, but this was never meant to be. Just like it wasn't meant to be with Vaughn or Danny simply because she had pissed off some emperor dude who most likely wanted her to be his wife. _That's it! _She thought. Some emperor had wanted her to be his wife and instead of choosing sensibility, knowing that it was for the best, she chose love and so therefore he was making her pay. A tear slid down her cheek as she opened the door and glanced back not wanted to leave, knowing he would never understand. She silently cursed the emperor in every language she knew. 

***Sark's POV***

He twisted and turned in his sleep as memories invaded his dreams and eventually took over…

***********************Flashback**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"This woman, a brunette, seemed to know you… Seemed to care about your health. The Covenant found out about this when they were questioning her. They want my money and the only easy way to get it is-" *Lazeray* (is that how you spell it?) informed his son before the pen beeped signaling that it was no longer safe to talk feely. He handed him a piece of paper and walked out fo the room 'looking for better room service.' Reading the note he translated what it originally said. 

'Tom Ray Urser Spelling Timberman! She Yearns Dearly aka Just Under Little Insanity Area. I KNOW SHE'S CRAZY, JUST DON'T TELL HER I SAID SO.' Trust Syd aka Julia. And he would, for the rest of his life. One of his lackeys had told him earlier that Sloane had found her to have partial amnesia or something. They had thought she was just playing with them… 

*****************************End Flashback************************** **************************************************************************************************************************************

Sark rolled restlessly around trying to get away from what had made him take a sudden trip down a warped memory lane. 

***Sydney's POV***

Hurrying back into the room she scribbled something on a piece of paper. A phrase that was simple, but yet meant so much to them. 'A rose will prick you, but I will do far worse. Aishiteru.' She quickly and silently ran out of the room knowing that if she didn't do it soon she wouldn't find the courage to do it ever. 

__

Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand?   
Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away?   
You'd give anything   
To make them feel the same?   
Have you ever searched for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start? 

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night?   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right?   
Have you ever? 

Have you ever? 

***Vaughn's POV***

As he continued to lead the team to the site he bowed his head down in shame. Not once since they had started did he think about Lauren. All he could think about was what Sark might be doing to Sydney (A/N: ^_~). Sydney and him might not get the chance to go back out again. But he didn't really seem to care, Sark just couldn't have her. He was a lost cause. He knew what he was going to do now… he was going to leave Lauren for Sydney. 

__

Have you ever found the one   
You've dreamed of all your life?   
You'd do just about anything   
To look into their eyes?   
Have you fin'ly found the one 

You've given your heart to   
Only to find that one   
Won't give their heart to you?   
Have you ever closed your eyes and   
Dreamed that they were there 

And all you can do is wait   
For that day when they will care? 

***Mutual POV*** 

At the same exact time in the midst of all this insanity. Sydney, Mila, Irina, Lauren and Vaughn had the same exact thought. 'This is truly a twisted world after all.' 

A/N: Ah! Cheesy! Eww, sadly I think that was my worst chapter ever. Yep, leave me a review and tell me if you want a sequel. I really enjoyed writing this story. BTW: Aishiteru means I love you, forever and for always in Japanese. ***Sydney will get back her complete memory back in chapter 1 in the sequel.*** So please write a review to this story and tell me what you thought of it. Also put if you want a sequel to this or not. Now do me a favor and please review! I know, I know, this ended rather abruptly, but I figured that this story was dragging on, so I had to end it, whether or not there's a sequel is up to you guys… plus Alias is gonna reveal what really happened soon, so…leave a review please. Pretty please? If you leave a review for this story I will review every story you have written on ff.net… and if I've already reviewed it, then I'll review an earlier chapter. Please review! 

****

How bad do you wanna know who Stacia is? How bad do you wanna find out what Sydney's disappearance has to do with Sloane *how it can effect it*? How bad do you want some answers? Will Sydney get back together with Sark, or will she hook up with Vaughn instead? Is Weiss a double agent? Seriously between chapter 1 and 2 everything will be explained. Review and you will find out. 

****

If there is a sequel it will be called, "Unhappily ever after" 

Questions you might have for me…

Q: Who is Stacia? 

A: You'll find out in the sequel… If there is one.

Q: Will there be a sequel?

A: If you review and tell me you want one.

Q: Can I beta?

A: I have a beta, but I might let you beta too.

Q: Can you dedicate a fic for me?

A: You'd have to be a loyal reviewer. 

Q: Where did this idea come from?

A: Imagination, craving for reviews… and other things.

Now...Questions I want YOU to answer in your review… please! You don't have to answer all of them if you don't want to. But answering one or two would be nice. But writing anything at all would still be nice. 

1. Did I make this chapter boring? Too quick?   
2. Which chapter did you like the best?   
3. Should I continue this fic? (make a sequel)

4. What did you think of this story as a whole?

5. Any suggestions I could change or take into consideration for the sequel?

6. Do you want a sequel? 

If you don't review…. You'll never know….

So…

R*E*V*I*E*W Review, review, review, review, review, re- *gets hit in the head with a frying pan.* 


End file.
